Luigi and Daisy! Is it Love at First Sight?
by Lady Nintendo
Summary: When Mario and Peach announce their engagement, Luigi is devastated. However, he soon meets Daisy, a beautiful young woman. But does Luigi have the courage to reveal his feelings for her? My very first Fan Fic! LAST CHAPTER FINALLY UP!
1. Luigi's Feelings

Luigi and Daisy-Love at First Sight? - By Lady Nintendo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, nor do I own the Nintendo name.

This is my very first fan fiction. Italics symbolize a person thinking. It's basically a love story of how Luigi and Daisy fell in love. Please review, it is greatly appreciated.

TOAD KINGDOM----PEACH'S CASTLE

It was a radiant spring morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, the type of morning where you can just feel the exuberance in the air. It had the air of love, and all around the kingdom, people were feeling joyous and happy.

All but one person.

Luigi sighed as he strolled behind Mario and Peach, who were walking hand in hand in front of him. It was a beautiful morning indeed, in fact, so beautiful that the Princess Peach had called the Mario Bros. earlier that day and had invited them over for a picnic at her palace. Luigi had been very reluctant to come, because whenever he saw Mario and Peach together, his heart hurt deeply and very painfully. The truth was…he was in love with Princess Peach. Nobody knew this; he was even unwilling to admit this to himself.

However, it was an impossible task to try to ignore the feeling he felt in his stomach every time Mario and Peach shared a quick peck, or when Peach giggled every time Mario whispered sweet nothings in her ear. But there was nothing he could do about it; Peach had already chosen her man, and it wasn't him.

"Luigi!" shouted Peach, running to him and smiling. For a while, Luigi felt hopeful.

"What are you doing all the way behind, come on, talk to Mario and me" finished Peach.

"Umm…actually, Princess, I'm not feeling in the mood for a picnic. You and Mario go on ahead. I think I'll just head back home" sighed Luigi, turning around. He might as well. He didn't think he could bear sitting alone in a blanket alone, watching Peach and Mario flirt.

"What! Aww, come on, Luigi! It's a beautiful day. I need my friend to come along"

_A friend, that's all I am to her_ thought Luigi sadly.

"Come on, Luigi" yelled Mario from ahead "It'll be fun"

"No, no thank you, I'll just go. Good-bye Princess, Mario. Enjoy yourselves" said Luigi, turning around and running towards his mansion before Peach or Mario could say anything more to him.

"Gee, what's up with Luigi?" asked Peach, bewildered.

"Beats me. But don't worry; I'll talk to him later. I have a feeling he needs to be alone right now" replied Mario, who was perfectly aware of his brother's mood swings. He took Peach's hand and led her to the picnic grounds…

MEANWHILE, AT LUIGI'S MANSION

Luigi was sitting down in his sofa, crying softly. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ Luigi thought. _I'm pathetic. I'm a wimp. I'm a loser. I'm… Luigi._ He shivered. It had been ages since he had broken down like this. He had learned to accept his role as the secondary hero of the kingdom. He had learned to accept the fact that Peach didn't go for him, and even though it hurt, he was all right with it. Most of the time. Definitely not now. _Face it Luigi. What girl would ever want you when Mario is around? Who would ever want a man who cries so easily? _Sighing, Luigi fell asleep.

He had no idea of what was in store…

Okay, that's it for now! Remember it's my first fan fiction, and don't worry, the next chapters won't be as depressing as this one. I'll have the next chapter up soon, in a few days, a week at most. Please read and review! Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only!


	2. Joy! Or is it Heartbreak?

Luigi and Daisy-Love at First Sight? - By Lady Nintendo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, nor do I own the Nintendo name. I only own the plot. (Hands off, it's copyrighted)

Okay, here's the next chapter. I know this is a fast update (like you mind …), but, well, I couldn't wait. Thanks to PsynergyMaster for being my only reviewer, and to take your advice, my chapters will be longer from now on. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Any way… here goes…

3 A.M. LUIGI'S MANSION

"Luigi? What the heck? It's 3 A.M! What are you doing still dressed and sleeping in the sofa?"

asked Mario, who had just entered Luigi's pad.

"Groan…yawn…eh? Mario? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" muttered Luigi, who didn't take kindly to being waken up. It meant he had to face reality, grim as it may be.

"You gave me the key some time ago, remember?"

"Well, what are you doing here at **3 IN THE MORNING**"

"I got locked out of my house"

"You got locked out? How stupid can you get?"

"Hey! Watch it, little bro..."

"Besides, its 3 in the morning and you barely notice you're locked out…"

"Birdo, Yoshi, Peach and me went to dinner at the Shroom Café then we went dancing at club 64. You should have stayed, we had a hot time"

"Yeah, and be the odd one out? No thanks"

"Luigi.." Mario sat down next to his brother "Come on. You've been acting really moody lately, and its not you. Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Never mind…just…go…sleep in one of the rooms, I guess" sighed Luigi. Now he was even being a jerk to Mario for no reason…something really **was** wrong with him.

"Aww, come on. Trust me. What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. Really. I just want to sleep. Okay?" said Luigi, flashing a mediocre simile at Mario, hoping to convince him to drop the matter.

"Well…okay, I guess. Thanks Luigi. Since we're up anyway, let me tell you. We're going to the castle tomorrow. Me and Toad and everyone else in the castle have…something planned for Peach" said Mario, with a sly grin.

"That's nice" whispered Luigi, more to himself than to Mario.

"All righty, let's go to sleep. We need to be there by 10 in the morning" said Mario, getting up and walking to the guest room. "Good night, Luigi "

"Night" replied Luigi

"Oh, little bro. One more thing" said Mario, stopping suddenly.

"What?" asked Luigi, slightly irritated by now.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable in your bed?" smirked Mario

"Oh…yeah" Luigi got up and walked to bed.

LATER THAT DAY…PEACHE'S CASTLE

Every one was in a flurry. It seemed like every single servant was in the castle, either decorating, or cleaning, or baking, or something else. After all, this was a very special day indeed…

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi, along with Toad, were sitting silently in Peach's office. Luigi had a frown in his face, mainly because Mario had to practically drag him here. And for what? Nobody had told him a thing about what was going on…

Mario looked positively terrified. Toad glanced at Mario, and instantly read the look on his face.

"Erm… Luigi, could you excuse us for a second?" asked Toad, grabbing Mario's arm and pulling him out the door

"Sure" said Luigi, looking down at his feet.

Mario and Toad stepped out the door. Mario was sweating bullets.

"Mario, calm down. I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. Besides, keep sweating the way you are and you'll look like someone clobbered you with a water balloon" joked Toad, hoping to calm Mario down before he passed out.

"I can't! I can't! I can't! " yelled Mario "I mean, I was really excited and happy before, but no… I mean… WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO!" screamed Mario, burying his head in his hands while pacing up and down the hall.

"Mario! Get a hold of yourself" cried Toad "She'll be thrilled, and you know it! Now, go to the washroom and freshen up, and try to get your dignity back. She'll be here soon" said Toad, pushing Mario into the Washroom.

"Okay, Okay, Mario. Calm down. You can do it." Mario said to himself, splashing cold water onto his face…

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE OFFICE

_This is pointless. Why should I wait here if Toad and Mario have been gone for such a long time? _Thought Luigi. Slowly, he got up, and walked towards the main foyer of the castle. No sooner had he set foot in the foyer, when the door started to open.

"Gasp… She's here!...SHHHH!" every one was whispering and scurrying around.

"Hide, quick!"

Luigi had only time to wonder what the heck was going on before he was dragged by the arm into a nearby closet by one of the castle's retainers.

The door opened and in walked Peach, followed by Sir Toadsworth.

"I'm telling you, Sir Toadsworth! I don't see why we had to be back home so early! I mean, I was in the middle of my dress fitting… " sulked Peach, carrying a small shopping bag.

"Oh, believe me Princess, you'll see soon" chuckled Sir Toadsworth.

"SURPRICE!" yelled everyone, jumping out of their hiding places, including Luigi, although he had no EARTHLY idea of what was going on.

"OH MY GOD! What's THIS all about! " giggled Peach, an expression of surprise and happiness etched on her face.

"It's an expression of love" a voice said from the back of the room. Everyone turned around.

There, in the corner of the room, was Mario, dressed in a sharp, black tuxedo, his usual red cap gone from his head, and his gloves tucked in a side pocket of the jacket. Although there was a trace of crimson showing on his face, he was calm now, and his voice showed it, for it was strong and suave. Everyone turned around to look at Mario, an expression of excitement and anxiety in their face, and then turned to look at Peach. Luigi's heart began to race… No, it couldn't be…

Peach looked as if her very breath had been stolen…

Mario walked from the corner of the room until he was right in front of Peach, and kneeled.

"Peach, from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were a precious jewel, too beautiful for this earth. As I got to know you better, I realized that not only are you physically beautiful, but your soul is lovely as well… "

Peach was starting to blush, and started to sway "Oh, Mario…" she sighed.

_NO, NO, NO!_ Luigi was trying, as hard as he could, to block out Mario's words, but he knew he couldn't, and he knew what was going to happen next…

"…You've made my life an exquisite dream, and I don't want to wake up. I know I'm not a Prince, only a lowly plumber, but one that would give his heart, his love, his very LIFE for you. Peach…" Mario dipped his hand in his pocket and drew out the most stunning, breath-taking diamond ring anyone had ever seen.

Peach gasped.

"Peach, my love, would you make me the happiest plumber in the world, and marry me?" Mario finished anxiety and worry spilling out from every pore of his body.

The silence was deafening for a couple of seconds, when suddenly…

"MARIOOOOO! OF COURSE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Peach jumped into Mario's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. The crowd exploded into a loud cheer of happiness and joy. Confetti was thrown in the air, and thunderously loud music filled the air.

In the midst of al the celebrations, Luigi felt as if someone had punched out his lungs, for he couldn't breathe. His eyes were quickly welling up with tears as he watches his brother and the princess kiss fervently, and his head felt like it was going to explode. But his heart! It felt like it literally had broken in two. Choking back all his emotions, Luigi ran towards the balcony.

**Well, what about this chapter! Did I leave you in a cliffhanger? This has all my effort in it, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY (CCO) **

**Next Chapter will be up soon! Laters! **


	3. True Feelings Exposed

Luigi and Daisy-Love at First Sight? - By Lady Nintendo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, nor do I own the Nintendo name. And yeah …you know all that jazz. By the way, I still own the plot. Copyrighted.

People, people. I am crazy or what! I have got to be the fastest updater on fanfiction. But I love Luigi and Mario so much that I have to keep going. Hey, guess what's flattering, wanted, and **fan**tastic…Reviews! Thanks to Katie Legends for the review.

Anyhow… here we go

PEACH'S CASTLE---THE BALCONY

Luigi ran towards the balcony and burst through the French doors to the sweet air outside. He gasped and sobbed as he hung onto the railing, hoping that nobody had seen him, He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it_. I mean, I know she was Mario's girl, but_…Luigi broke his train of thought. He didn't want to believe it, because he thought he was a fool for even thinking about it, but…he'd always hoped that one day…he and Peach…

"Luigi? LUIGI! Where are you!" called a cheery voice.

Luigi turned his head and felt horror creeping up his spine. Heading right towards him was none other that the Princess, the glare of the diamond ring blinding Luigi. He felt his face grow hot with humiliation and felt his heart do a flip flop. _Why Me?_ He thought.

"Luigi! There you are! I've been looking all over for—What's Wrong!" Peach gasped, shocked. Luigi's face was red and covered in tears.

"Luigi…Oh my God… Luigi…what's the matter?" Peach breathed, very quietly, sorrow growing in her heart as her eyes took in the heartbreaking scene of her dearly loved friend…crying.

Luigi did not answer.

"Luigi…tell me" Peach whispered, now on the verge of tears herself. (She was, after all, very sensitive)

Luigi did not know what it was, but something in Peach's voice, perhaps the tender sweetness of her tone, or the dulcet quality of her speech, triggered Luigi to turn around.

Peach looked at him with the most sincere look of worry fixed on her delicate face, a lone tear sliding quietly down her cheek…

At that moment, Luigi knew that his denial could not go on. He had to tell her the truth…

"Princess, I cry because for many years I have kept my true feelings for you hidden under a disguise of lies… "

Peach gasped.

Luigi knew he must get it over; quickly.

"The truth is Princess…I love you" he finished quietly, repressing a sob and looking down at the floor.

For a few seconds, all was quiet, dangerously and ominously quiet.

"Oh…Luigi…LUIGI! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU! "

Peach sobbed uncontrollably.

Luigi felt like if his soul had left him. His very face went pale as the white of his eyes. He began to cry again, hard. Huge, uncontrollable sobs burst from his body.

He had never meant to hurt her, but she had certainly hurt him…

Peach ran away, fast as lightning, towards her room. Even her state of despair, she did not want to concern either her beloved Mario or her loyal servants, so she ran through one of the far corridors…

Luigi stood there, his heart in his hand. But strangely enough, no more emotions.

He just pulled one of his trademark jumps out of the balcony, and walked home silently.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE FOYER

"Has anyone seen Peach?" asked a very relived, happy, and exuberant Mario.

**God, that was a short chapter. So Sorry. I know that I said no more depressing chapters, but, well, they will get happier as we go along. PROMISE!**

**I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, or the day after that...hmm...maybe I should give you guys some suspense time, no?**

**Hint: Next chapter gets interesting, for dang sure**

**R&R (CCO) This means you, Duffy**

…

**Don't ask**


	4. More Truth, More Trouble

Luigi and Daisy-Love at First Sight? - By Lady Nintendo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Characters, or name). Nintendo does. I just own the plot. Does anyone even read these anymore?

**Sooo…I have to thank everybody for their reviews. They were my driving fuel for this chapter. And this chapter has A LOT of fuel in it. **

Let's Go!

PEACH'S ROOM

Peach was lying on her bed, sobbing hysterically. She felt as if all her feelings were clashing together, exploding, bursting. _I was so happy in the morning_ Thought Peach _Why did Luigi have to go and ruin it?_

Instantly upon thinking this, Peach felt a strong pang of regret and guilt. _After all, Luigi can't help who he falls in love with…but…Oh, now I feel horrible._

Peach reflected upon what would happen now. Of course, she still loved Mario, very, very much, and of course she would marry him, but…she still felt very uncomfortable about Luigi. _I liked him as a friend, but I never meant to lead him on---_reflected Peach.

She was very confused

All of a sudden, someone was knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Peach, beginning to regain some of her poise.

"Princess, it's us, Toad and-"

"Mario" finished a deep voice

"Oh…OH!...WAIT, DON'T COME IN YET!" cried Peach, running towards her washroom. She splashed some water on her face and began to take off her make-up

(She did cry rather hard, and her mascara had smeared quite a bit).

"Princess, are you ok?" asked Toad timidly.

"I'M FINE, I'M FINE, JUST…HOLD UP" Peach was now applying concealer as fast as she could. She didn't want both Mario and Toad to see how red her face had turned.

"Peach, love, you sound upset" said Mario, opening the door just a crack He was getting very nervous. What if Peach was having regrets about the engagement? He quickly pushed the unbearable thought out of his mind. "What's the matter?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING! JUST…WAIT!" cried Peach, but it was late. Mario and Toad were standing right behind Peach, an expression of bewilderment in their faces.

For a while, nobody said anything. Peach was feeling very self conscious, because she knew that, no matter how much concealer she had put on, her face was obviously still very red, and her eyes still very puffy.

"Peach! What happened!" asked a horrified Mario, finally breaking the silence.

"Are you having doubts about our engagement? Oh, I knew it was too soon to ask you! I KNEW it! It's all my fault…" stormed Mario, feeling devastated. Toad patted Mario's back (that's as high as he could reach, anyway) consolingly.

"No, Mario!" exclaimed Peach, running up to him and taking his hand "It's not you at all! I've never felt happier! I'm finally getting married, and to the man of my dreams! I love you!" she finished, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Peach" whispered Mario, holding her warmly, all fearful thoughts fleeing from his mind…

"But Princess, then..why were you crying" asked Toad.

Mario felt the thoughts come back.

"Well, I-I…" stuttered Peach. _Oh, No! What do I do now!—_she thought

"Yes, why!" asked Mario, starting too feel hurt that Peach would hide something from him.

"You see, it's that…" mumbled Peach "Er, what you really need to know is that…"

"Peach, tell me" begged Mario

Peach looked at his eyes and saw true concern and love. She couldn't hide something from her beloved Mario, not after she knew how much he loved her…

"Mario, Luigi told me…that he loves me"

There was quiet. A horrible, shocking, and heavy silence.

Peach had a look of intense worry on her face.

Toad was covering his mouth in astonishment.

But Mario…

He looked as if Peach had slapped him, and he was sporting a look of mystification and anger on his face. His body went limp, and his eyes blank…

Nobody spoke.

Finally, Peach broke the ice.

"Mario, are you all right!" she quietly asked, almost fearfully.

Mario's mind focused again.

"Oh, Peach, honey, I'm fine" he said, kissing her lightly. "Don't worry, I love you" he put great stress on those last three words.

He turned towards the door.

"WAIT! MARIO! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!" screamed Peach, afraid that Mario was angry at her.

"Don't worry Peach, I just have to go...settle some business " he said abruptly, the last part more to himself that to Peach. He ran out of the castle in the direction of Luigi's mansion.

Peach just stood there, afraid for both Mario. Bros. Toad clasped her hand in comfort.

MEANWHILE, AT LUIGI'S MANSION

Luigi was swimming in his indoor pool. (Yup, he had one built!)

He loved swimming, and he often felt that swimming helped take his mind off things.

However, he was no longer sad, or desolate, or depressed. He simply felt guilt. _Oh, man. Why did I tell her? I just made her cry at her engagement party, which should have been one of the happiest moments in her life. And then, of course, Mario will find out…_

He shivered at this thought.

_Peach and Mario are truly made for each other, but why didn't I realize that here, instead of there? That really was a stupid thing to do…_

He groaned.

Suddenly, he heard some LOUD knocking at his door.

Startled, Luigi shouted "Wait up, I'm coming!"

He hopped out of the pool and ran towards the dressing room. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on his overalls, his shirt, and his shoes. Then he quickly ran to the front door and opened it.

He came face to face with a very mad, very FURIOUS Mario, and did he look like he had a bone to pick with Luigi…

"Er… Mario, about today…" started Luigi quickly.

Mario punched him in the stomach.

**Man, who could have seen THAT coming! (Apart from me, of course!) Now, now, don't go thinking that Mario hates Luigi, but remember that he just received some really disturbing news, and I guess he needs to go to Anger Management Classes. Naw, just joking! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing, and please continue. Anonymous reviews are now accepted!**

**See you soon! (Very soon, I am a fast updater! Don't expect that to be a habit or anything, though!)**


	5. War and Peace

By this time, you should know what the title is, and who wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Nintendo's characters, or the name. They belong to Nintendo. Got that? Good! I just own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially PsynergyMaster, for reviewing all the way. And thanks to everyone that let me know about the "Toad Kingdom error" at the beginning of Chapter one. That one must have slipped. Thanks to all my classmates from school—I appreciate it. THANKS TO EVERYONE!

By the way, this chapter may seem violent, but I won't change the rating because this will probably be only violent scene you'll see in the entire story, and there's still a LOT of story left.

Anyway, last time we left off, Mario was giving Luigi a piece of his mind…

LUIGI'S MANSION

Luigi bent over in pain and shock, clutching his stomach.

"**MARIO? WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM**?" gasped Luigi, barely recovering his breath. He had been expecting Mario to be upset, maybe a little angry, but he certainly wasn't expecting Mario to sock his living daylights out.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING **YOU** THAT, LUIGI" shouted Mario, tightening his fist and advancing towards Luigi again. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU **THINKING**!"

"I JUST TOLD HER THE **TRUTH**!" yelled Luigi back, anger now starting to boil inside his usually gentle heart. "SHE ASKED ME, AND I TOLD HER!"

"YEAH, AND YOU MADE HER **CRY**!" bellowed Mario "ON HER **ENGAGEMENT** DAY!" Mario was about to deliver another blow when Luigi suddenly grabbed Mario's fist and twisted his arm.

"YEOW! OW! OW! OWWWW! " Mario yelled, surprised.

"WHAT, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD JUST **STAND** HERE AND LET YOU USE ME FOR A PUNCHING BAG!" replied Luigi, now very angry himself. "Look, just calm down, and we'll talk this over" said Luigi (softening his voice, with A LOT of effort) but still twisting Mario's arm.

""TALK? YOU WANT TO **TALK**!" roared Mario, pulling himself free of Luigi's arm hold. "ALL RIGHT, **BRO**, I'LL TALK, BUT I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Mario lunged at Luigi and punched him in the kisser.

"OH, SO THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT, THEN!" bellowed Luigi, grinding his teeth (It was a miracle he still had them after that punch) and tightened his fist as well.

"**ALL RIGHT, BRING IT ON**!" He ran towards Mario so fast he didn't even see it coming. He grabbed his older brother, threw him on the floor and started punching him.

Mario quickly got up and started twisting Luigi's right leg.

"OWW! OWW! STOP IT!" cried Luigi, struggling to pull his leg free.

"SURE I'LL STOP, ONCE YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WANTED TO STEAL MY GIRL!" said Mario, twisting even more fiercely.

"**WHAT**!" exclaimed Luigi, pulling free and pulling Mario's ears "I NEVER WANTED TO TAKE PEACH FROM YOU!""

"OWWWW! YEAH, OW, RIGHT!" Mario said, tears forming in his eyes (pulling ears hurts more than you think). "TAKE **THIS**!"

Soon, both brothers were tumbling on the floor in a type of wrestling match, and by some mysterious choice of fate, they were heading right towards the pool room.

"YOU TRAITOR!" bellowed Mario. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"I AM **NOT** A TRAITOR, AND YOU **CAN** TRUST ME!" was all Luigi had time to say before they both plunged, headfirst, into the pool.

There was a LOUD splash, a small tidal wave, and then…silence.

Not a sound.

Then…

Both brothers surfaced, gasping and taking HUGE breaths of air.

"Mario! MARIO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" asked Luigi, all violent feelings vanishing from his heart.

"Yes…Yes" Mario, replied, feeling shocked. He couldn't believe he had just fought with his brother…

Both brothers swam towards the side of the pool and got out. They sat in the poolside lounging chairs and stared at the floor, too ashamed to say anything to each other.

_Oh Lord…What the heck came over me? I know I was angry, but it's not like Luigi actually did anything to Peach, he just told her the truth, and she cried, but I mean, I guess the truth had to eventually come out, and I actually hurt Luigi! He actually fought me! _Mario thought, guilt spreading through his soul. He rubbed his arm and his ears.

_Owww…Mario can sure pack a punch. But still, I was pretty stupid for telling Peach. I mean, I ruined both her day and Mario's _lamented Luigi, stretching his leg and massaging his stomach.

Both brothers looked at each other, hurt and guilt and sorrow reflected in their eyes.

Then, they both started to speak at the same time.

"Mario, I'm…" started Luigi.

"Luigi, let me tell you that I'm…" stuttered Mario.

Both brothers finished, at the same time…

"Sorry" they said, and they looked at each other again.

Instantly, it was like if liquid sunshine spread through their bodies. The atmosphere lightened up, and a genuine smile formed itself on Luigi's and Mario's face. It seemed unlikely that both brothers had just been fighting each other several moments ago, and now they were reconciled, but it happened. It miraculously happened.

They got up and hugged each other, laughing. Then Luigi began to walk towards the Wardrobe Room, and Mario followed.

"Really, Luigi, I'm sorry" said Mario "I should have known that no matter what your feelings were, you would never betray me"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, big bro. I should have kept my mouth shut"

"No, at least this way the truth came out, and thankfully it did before the wedding"

"I guess…But don't worry; I now realize that Peach and you are a match made in heaven"

"Thank you! And don't worry…you'll find someone too"

"Maybe…" said Luigi, a small trace of sadness appearing on his face.

Mario, becoming aware of this, quickly changed the topic.

"So, Weedge, I didn't know you could stop one of my punches" said Mario slyly "Or have the nerve to twist my arm"

Luigi laughed "Well, how about that leg twist you gave me? That was a priceless move"

"Not as much as pulling my ears!" chortled Mario "Where did you pick THAT one up, Pre-K?"

Laughing, both brothers made their way towards the Wardrobe Room to pull on dry clothes, dripping on the carpet, and aching over their forgotten, but still sore, bruises.

**Well, how about that! From enemies to friends in the same day! Men, go figure…**

**(But I guess guys say the same things about us girls)**

**Expect the next chapter to be up soon, very soon!**

**As always, please R&R (CCO)**

**Until Later,**

**Lady Nintendo**


	6. A lot of Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo's name or characters, or any game. Nintendo does. I Dumbo is also a character from Disney. Not mine. Leave me alone, lawyers!**

**Sooo…who would have imagined that I'd update the same day? Everybody raises hands All right! All right! So I am obsessed with this story. Let's keep going. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. So Happy! Please continue! **

**By the way, ****Taylor-Torturer-Waffles****, I want that cookie…**

PEACH'S CASTLE

"Oh, Toad… I'm so worried. Do you think they're all right? I mean, Mario did look pretty angry as he left the castle…"

Peach sighed, sitting on her bed. Strangely enough, the party was still going on at the castle, despite the fact that neither The Princess, Mario, or Luigi was there.

"Don't worry Princess" sighed Toad, feeling that life in the castle was getting to be more and more like a live drama. "I know Mario was mad, but after all, Luigi is his brother, and I'm sure Mario would never…go overboard with him" finished Toad, half lying.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here and worry anymore. It's been 2 hours since Mario left, for goodness sake! I'll just go find out what happened myself" declared Peach, rising from her bed and heading for her closet. She started rummaging for her coat.

"As you wish, Princess. I'll just go call Sir Toadsworth and tell him---" started Toad

"Ohhh, No you don't" interrupted Peach "I don't want anyone else finding out. Luigi's… revelation… has caused enough trouble as it is. Do you think I want this on the cover of Gossiping Today? "

"But Princess, you're going to leave the castle unescorted! That's dangerous!" gasped Toad

"Please, Toad, don't tell anyone, especially not Sir Toadsworth" begged Peach "If anyone asks, just tell them I felt very tired and went to bed already. I mean, it is pretty late. I'll be back soon"

"Well…fine. But…"

"Than-You Toad! Thank-You so much! Bye!"

With that, Peach put on her coat and snuck outside, heading towards the place she thought the brothers would be. Luigi's Mansion.

LUIGI'S MANSION

"Mario, for heaven's sake, let go!"

"I won't go! I can't go! She'll be furious that I took so long in coming back!"

"Well, did you want her to see you in the state you were in! I mean, your ears looked like Dumbo's…"

"But STILL! It looks like if I ran abandoned her! She'll kill me!"

"Mario, you could barely walk!"

"I don't care.."

Mario was clutching the mansion's staircase as if his life depended on it. He had just been bandaged by Luigi, who was eager to alleviate the pain brought on by their little brawl. Luigi was also sporting some bandages, and his mouth looked a tad puffed.

He was attempting, with very little success, to pry Mario from the staircase and send him back towards the castle.

"MARIO! Come on, you're acting like a baby…"

"Shut Up!"

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Huh? Who could THAT be?" wondered Luigi, letting go of Mario and opening the door.

Peach stood there, anger and worry and on her face.

Luigi looked horrified, and Mario's face went as pale as a boo.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" asked Peach sternly.

"Oh…sorry. Come in" mumbled Luigi, admitting her and closing the door behind them.

Mario stood up and brushed himself off, terrified. Everyone stood silently during that awkward moment, each waiting for someone else to talk.

Finally, Peach noticed the bandages the Mario Bros. were wearing, and gasped, forgetting all anger.

"OH…MY…GOD…What happened?" asked Peach, pointing at their various injuries.

Mario spoke first, and quickly.

"Honey, it was nothing. REALLY. I just…you know…got a little upset, and well…you know…punched Luigi a little.."

"**PUNCHED** LUIGI!"

"Yeah, but I'm ok…but well…you know…that got me a little angry…so I… kind of hit back and…" stuttered Luigi.

"**HIT** BACK!"

"Of course, then we fought…but we stopped when we fell in the pool!" finished Mario, attempting a smile and failing pathetically.

"YOU **FELL** IN THE **POOL**!"

"It was nothing, really" offered Luigi.

There was, once more, silence.

THEN Peach spoke.

"HOW COULD YOU BOTH BE SO STUPID AS TO FIGHT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SERIOULSLY HURT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE IF YOU HAD JUST COME FROM FIGHTING BOWSER! AND HE WON! AND **YOU,** MARIO" she said, pointing directly at him "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"

She sat down in the stairs, crying, again.

Mario looked like if a freight train had hit him. He quickly rushed to Peach's side and hugged her.

They waited until Peach stopped crying, which means they waited a long time.

Finally, Luigi spoke.

"Princess, I am so sorry. I wrecked your engagement day, which I know should have been one of your most memorable days of your life, and then, I fought with Mario, which is utterly unacceptable. I just admitted my feelings for you, which I now know was a mistake. However, once Mario and I stopped fighting, I realized the truth: You and Mario are made for each other. I have never seen a more perfect couple in my life, and my romantic intentions with you are a thing of the past. Again, I am very sorry" said Luigi, with all honesty.

His eyes met Peach's.

Instantly Peach knew Luigi was telling the truth.

"Oh, Luigi!" squealed Peach, jumping up and hugging him. "That was the best thing you could have said to me right now! You are forgiven! Seriously! Oh, now I feel Wonderful! SimplyFabulous!"

Luigi smiled and pulled Peach away. "Princess, you truly are wonderful. Thank-You for forgiving me, but…" he gestured towards Mario, who was standing desolately near the staircase.

Peach looked at her darling and quickly dashed towards him. "Mario…" she whispered.

He looked up at Peach, tears in his eyes. (She had yelled pretty horribly at him, after all)

"Mario, I'm so sorry for having yelled at you like that. You gave me a beautiful party, gave me a beautiful ring, but most importantly, you gave me your love. I want you to know I yelled because I was worried, not because I don't love you. Please forgive me…" she said, in that dulcet voice of hers, her eyes sparkling, her face glowing.

Mario looked at her face, and instantly felt the love spark.

"Oh, Peach, Peach sweetie. How could I not forgive you? Our love is stronger than any little fight we might have, now and forever!" He kissed her, deeply and lovingly.

Luigi stood next to the blissful couple, suddenly realizing that they might like some privacy. He smiled and headed towards the parlor. He no longer felt jealous of Mario and Peach. Like he had said before, that was truly history. He couldn't help but feel, however, a small pang at in his heart. They had themselves, but he had nobody…

Just as Luigi was about to enter the parlor, he once more heard some loud knocking at his door. He turned around and saw Mario walking towards the door and opening it.

"Princess, PRINCESS! Thank heavens you're well!" said an old, yet proud Toad.

Sir Toadsworth ambled in, dragging Toad behind him by the ears.

"I'm sorry princess, really, sorry!" cried Toad, wincing from the pain in his head

"A lot of the guests started to ask where you were, and I told them what you told me to tell them, but Sir Toadsworth didn't believe me, and he checked your room before I could stop him, and he asked me were you were, and I didn't want to tell him, so he started whacking me on the head until I did!" cried Toad; anxiety was evident in his voice.

"And it is a good thing I did" gruffly replied Sir Toadsworth, letting go of Toad's throbbing ears.

"Princess, what were you thinking going out by yourself! It was a most imprudent, most, foolish thing to do. You endangered yourself recklessly. It is most unbefitting to your usually responsible character. We are going home, right now. No arguments."

With that, Sir Toadsworth grasped the Princess's arm and pulled her out the door "Come on, Toad"

Peach giggled and shouted back at Mario "Bye Mario…love you" she blew him a kiss and smiled before the door closed.

Mario stood there, lovestruck.

Luigi stood there, trying to repress a chuckle. "Hey Mario, take that Cupid's arrow out of your heart and go to bed. I'll let you sleep here again"

Mario reacted, and smiled. "Thanks, Weedge"

"Stop calling me that, or I'll pull your ears again"

"All right, all right"

And with that light note, both brothers went to bed.

**Well, that's certainly a happy end to the drama! Notice I said the drama, not the story. Next chapter brings something you've all waited for. But I must warn you…I have a lot of schoolwork now, and I seriously don't know if I'll be able to update as fast as I used to. That said, I take leave of you.**

**See you soon!**


	7. There's Something About Daisy

**Lady Nintendo ****Luigi and Daisy! Is it Love at First Sight?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Nintendo's characters or name. Nintendo does.**

**Anyhow, Somehow, I managed to have the time to update. I am very glad, because this is a crucial point in the story. For all you Daisy fanatics out there, your time has come! And, Daisy and Luigi, have patience! A good story isn't rushed!**

**Vampireselene, your wish is granted! Here it is! Please send me a review of the next chapter, ok? Thanks for the compliment!**

**Read on! **

MUSHROOM KINGDOM

Time had passed since Luigi, Mario, and Peach had been involved in that…unpleasant experience. In fact, there was only half a year left until the day that Mario's and Peach's lives would be forever united. Naturally, this also meant that the whole Kingdom was in a flurry. Since this was the biggest event to happen in the Mushroom Kingdom in what seemed ages, everybody wanted the realm to look dazzling. And after all, there was going to be people from other Kingdoms as well!

MUSHROOM KINGDOM- PEACH'S CASTLE 8:30 A.M.

Back in the castle, Princess Peach was hurriedly and excitedly putting on her face. As soon as she was done, she quickly fixed her hair and put on her gloves. She ran towards her dresser and checked herself in the mirror, then headed straight for the phone. She quickly dialed Mario's number…

TWO HOURS LATER LUIGI'S MANSION

Luigi was in his kitchen, sleepily preparing breakfast. _Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have gone to bed that late, but that movie was too good to miss_ yawned Luigi.

Absent-mindedly, he was pouring orange juice into a glass that was already overflowing.

_I mean, when the detective nabbed the bad guy…hehe… that was funny._

Luigi was suddenly drawn back to reality by the sensation of something wet hitting his shoe. The orange juice had plunged down the table and was now forming a small lake on the floor.

"Oh Shroom" muttered Luigi, annoyed at the prospect of having to clean up. But still, he was a tidy guy, so he grudgingly opened the cupboard under the sink, kneeled down, and looked for a sponge.

Let's see…soap…dishwashing detergent…old gloves…

Unexpectedly, Luigi's doorbell rang, several times.

"OWWW!" screamed Luigi. The sound had startled him and he had hit his head with the top of the cupboard. "Shroom! Now who the heck can that be!"

Sighing (And rubbing his head), Luigi made his way towards the front door and opened it. Standing there was Mario (But he was happy this time…)

"Luigi! Come on, get ready! We're escorting Peach to the Train Station! She called me about two hours ago and told me that she was expecting someone she wanted…us to meet. " Mario said mysteriously.

Luigi smiled, shook his head, and invited Mario in. He closed the door quickly.

"Hurry up, Luigi! Go get dressed. We have to be at the castle in half an hour!" repeated Mario.

"Aww, Mario! It's probably some stuck-up prince from a distant Kingdom. I don't want to go. Besides…I'm pretty sleepy. I think I'll just hit the sack again. Tell the Princess I'm sorry, but that I couldn't go, ok?" with that, Luigi made to show Mario out of the mansion, but Mario grabbed his brothers shoulders and steered him towards his room.

"Ohhh no, Luigi" he said sternly "You're coming, and that's final. Now go get dressed, and quick" Mario shoved Luigi into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving Luigi muttering something about his brother, the royal pain in the…

PEACH'S CASTLE 11:00 A.M.

"Remember Princess, be careful, and never be overconfident that you're safe! Keep your eyes open for trouble!"

"Honestly, Sir Toadsworth! Mario and Luigi are going to escort me. I think I'll be safe!"

"You never know, Princess…"

"Oh, they're here!"

The Princess was edgily peeking out the window, staring at the Mario. Bros walking towards the path that led towards the main gate of the castle. She had been impatiently waiting for them to arrive, eager to escape Sir Toadsworth's lengthy narrations about safety and danger.

"That's great princess, but as I was saying about your security…"

"Yes, Yes, I remember. Well, I'm going out to meet them! Don't expect us to be back soon! Good-Bye!" and with that, Princess Peach headed out the door and into the path, eager to be on her way…

THE TRAIN STATION

"Oh…come on…where are you?" the Princess was muttering worriedly. The train that she was expecting was supposed to have arrived half an hour ago, and by now, the atmosphere was tense. Mario was sitting in a bench with the Princess, holding her hand and trying to keep a smile in his face to hide his impatience. Luigi was standing a couple of meters back, slouched against a wall, brooding.

_Oh, this is the life. Waiting two darned hours in a stuffy, crowded train station while waiting for a mysterious prince from a distant land that probably has more hot air than a hot air balloon. _Luigi was really irritated. After all, he hadn't wanted to come in the first place…

Meanwhile, Mario was indeed growing impatient, not only because of the train delay, but because he couldn't wait to see his brother's reactions to this new arrival. Mario smiled mischievously…

"EEEEEEEK! The train's coming! THE TRAIN IS COMING!" screeched Peach, nearly shattering Mario's eardrums.

Luigi turned his head. Indeed, the train was drawing nearer and nearer. Luigi sighed. _Well, here's the beginning of a wasted day…_

Meanwhile, Peach and Mario stood up and walked closer to the gate, and waited until the train had stopped completely. Peach was anxiously standing on her tip-toes, biting her lip, craning her neck in an attempt to peek inside the train…

Mario stood next to her, trying to hide the impish smile from his lips…

Luigi just stood, totally unimpressed…

Suddenly, the train doors opened, and out stepped…

"DAISEEEEEE! OH YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! OH, DAISY!" Squealed Peach, running towards a young girl that had just stepped out of the train.

_What The? Peach's guest is a girl!l... _Luigi turned his neck so fast it cricked. His eyes were instantly met with the most stunning, gorgeous, and dazzling girl he had ever seen. His mouth fell open.

His eyes widened as he continued to look at this girl. She was wearing a bright, beautiful yellow dress that hugged her slim, curvy figure perfectly. She had the most luminous, extraordinary auburn hair, a small, perky little nose, glowing skin, red luscious lips, but most of all… those intense, and glittering blue eyes!

He felt as if those eyes contained the whole ocean and sky.

Then, out of the blue, their eyes met.

Luigi felt a weird and wonderful feeling in his body, kind as if he had electric shivers traveling through his body. He felt his face start blushing…

The girl also felt something in her heart as she saw this handsome stranger. Her body trembled as she wondered who he could be…

Then, as soon as it came, it went…

"Daisy! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I was getting so worried! I mean, your train was half an hour late!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh, father kept the train from leaving because he wanted his own staff to check if the train was safe" huffed the girl. "I was SO embarrassed! Fathers! I guess they'll always think we're helpless and in danger…".

"Tell me about it! I get the same thing from Sir Toadsworth…"

The girls kept chatting happily, totally unaware of anything else.

Mario stood by Peach's side. Inconspicuously, he snuck a look at Luigi and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Yup, Luigi was reacting just like he thought he would.

Peach had told him earlier on that she was going to receive a visit from one of her princess friends that she hadn't seen in a long time, and showed Mario a picture of her. Mario thought she was very pretty (even though he still thought Peach looked better). So, he had suggested to Peach that maybe Luigi would like to meet her. Peach, catching on to Mario's drift, laughed and agreed.

Mario grinned. He walked a few steps towards the girls and gently shook Peach's shoulder. Peach quickly stopped talking and looked at Mario, smiling. Mario gestured towards Luigi, and Peach looked in his direction. She giggled and exchanged a knowing look with Mario. Then she turned to her friend.

"Daisy, this is Mario, my fiancé. Mario, this is my friend Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland"

Princess Daisy smiled and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mario. Peach has told me SO much about you. You're as cute as she said you were. "

Mario laughed and shook her hand "The pleasure is mine, Princess. Thanks for the honesty."

They all laughed at Mario's comment.

Then, Princess flashed a playful smile as she looked at Luigi and gestured for him to come. He walked forward as if in a trance.

Mario raised his eyebrows roguishly, and Daisy leaned forward in excitement. (She really wanted to meet this handsome guy!)

As Luigi walked, he kept thinking _Okay Luigi, be smooth, be suave, be cool, you can do it. You've got to impress her… _

He walked towards the group.

Princess Peach began the introductions.

"Daisy, this is Luigi, Mario's younger, and single, brother, and Luigi, this is my dear friend Daisy, the Princess of Sarasaland"

Daisy giggled coquettishly and held out her hand, saying "Well, heyyy Luigi…my, aren't you the handsome one…"

Luigi blushed heavily and took her hand. He felt he was in heaven. "H…Hi" he uttered, shaking her hand clumsily.

Mario, Peach, and Daisy all sniggered. Luigi felt like kicking himself. _Oh, yeah Luigi, that's real smooth. You sure impressed her now…_

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's go have lunch. I made reservations at a great little place called The Toad's Corner" Peach said happily.

"That sounds great. What do you think, Luigi?" asked Daisy

"Hi…" said Luigi

**Ouch, Luigi. That certainly wasn't the smoothest move for a first impression. Hopefully you'll make it up later…**

**Anyhow, Luigi and Daisy fans, I hope you liked this chapter. I took time in introducing Daisy for two reasons: First, to set up the plot, and second, to create suspense.**

**Well, wait time is over. Now you can see if Luigi's and Daisy's romance blossoms.**

**Until Later**

**Lady Nintendo**


	8. Nice One, Luigi

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Nintendo's characters or name. I just own the Copyrighted plot. Right, now…**

**Anyhoo, Daisy finally came in! Yay! Now, since Luigi is quite the Romeo (NOT!), and since Daisy is the quiet reserved girl (Yeah, RIGHT), their relationship is sure to blossom, right?…**

**Don't be so sure…**

**THE TOAD'S CORNER**

"Oh, Mario, this place is so charming! I hear the food is great, too!" Peach exclaimed.

She, Mario, Daisy, and Luigi were waiting in line at the restaurant. (Yup, Princesses don't get cuts in line!)

Peach was bubbling over with excitement, mainly because she hadn't seen her friend Daisy in months, partly because she was trying out a new restaurant, and somewhat because it was the first time she had been allowed to go anywhere without Sir Toadsworth.

Mario was standing in line right next to Peach, staring dreamily at her. Right now, all he had eyes for was Peach…

Daisy was standing, trying to catch Luigi's eye. She hummed quietly, batting her eyelashes seductively while looking in Luigi's direction. She flipped her head, and her beautiful hair cascaded around her shoulders…

Luigi, meanwhile, kept stealing glances at the Princess whenever he thought she wasn't looking (She was, though). And all of Daisy's little "hints" were most definitely NOT lost on Luigi. He was getting goosebumps just looking at her…

His senses were debating…

_Instinct: Come on, Luigi! Just look at the way she's acting! She wants you to talk to her! YOU want to talk to her! JUST DO IT!_

_Brain: Are you kidding? She's just standing around, waiting to get called to the table! Why would such a beauty be interested in you?_

_Instinct: Look at the way she's looking at you! She wants you to talk to her! _

_Brain: It doesn't mean anything!_

_Instinct: Now she's smiling at you and playing with her hair! What more do you want!_

_Brain: She wouldn't like you!_

_Instinct: She called you HANDSOME!_

_Brain: Have you ever heard of courtesy, dimwit?_

_Instinct: HANDSOME!_

_Brain: You ninny! Are you going to listen to your instinct? You're even stupider than I thought!_

_Instinct: Yeah, we'll since when has listening to your brain ever helped you with girls?_

_Brain: Moron!_

_Instinct: Idiot!_

_Brain: Airhead!_

_Instinct: Twit!_

Luigi couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP! I'LL DECIDE WHAT TO DO, O.K.! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU GUYS TO HELP!" He shouted at what appeared to be nothing in particular.

The whole restaurant went TOTALLY quiet.

Waiters, clients, and even the cooks, stared at the green plumber, with shock in their faces.

Luigi stood there, horrified, his face white with terror. He…had…shouted…his…thoughts…out…loud…

Peach was covering her face in her hands, and Mario was staring at his brother in astonishment. Only Princess Daisy seemed to think the whole ordeal was hilarious.

She bent over in laughter, tears coming out her eyes. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't even talk…

Mario's face changed into a malicious grin "So, Luigi, you're talking to the voices again!"

The whole restaurant laughed.

LOUDLY

Luigi felt his face turn the exact color of Mario's shirt as he attempted a weak smile.

He wanted nothing more than to find a hole, crawl in it, and die.

_Oh GOD! Now I really blew it. The whole world, and the Princess Daisy, probably thinks you should be committed…_

"Princess Peach! Table for four!" called a young Toad waiter.

"Come on, that's us!" called Peach, walking towards the waiter as quick as she could, eager to avoid the eyes of the people.

Mario, Princess Daisy, and Luigi followed.

They were taken to their table and seated. Then they were given their menus.

After a while, they were ready to order.

"Wow…everything looks SO good" exclaimed Princess Daisy "I guess I'll have the soup of the day and the New York steak, with mashed potatoes on the side. I'll also have Co Cola with that"

"Yeah, give me a Co Cola too" said Mario

"Me to. I love Co Cola" said Peach

"And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked Luigi.

"Ummm…I'll just have a salad Caesar...I MEAN...a Caesar salad…hehe. With

8-Up" finished Luigi quickly.

Daisy giggled. Luigi blushed.

"All right, that will be half an hour" said the waiter and ambled away to the kitchen.

Instantly, Daisy began talking to Luigi.

"So Luigi. You seem to be quite the character. Tell me more about yourself" said Daisy playfully.

"Well, I'm a plumber…I'm 25…and I'm…Mario's sidekick" he finished pathetically.

Daisy giggled.

Mario rolled his eyes.

Peach sighed.

The rest of the meal went pretty much like that. Luigi had so much he wanted to tell The Princess, but he just couldn't get the words out.

Until they brought the food.

Luigi reached out to take his glass of soda, and tipped it.

Right…over…Daisy's…dress.

Daisy gasped in Surprise. Peach ran over to her friend, napkin in hand.

"Oh, Daisy! Are you all right? Let me help you!"

Mario shook his head and groaned. This was definitely NOT a good first impression. _Great, Luigi blew it_. He thought

Luigi just stared and ran out the door, as fast as he could, towards his mansion.

Meanwhile, Daisy was thinking

_Oh, he's SO cute! Girl, this guy likes you. And I love those bashful types…_

**Well, isn't this the worst date you can imagine! Man, Luigi really blew it. But Daisy still likes him. Yay! Anyway, please read and review. I MEAN IT!**

**Luigi: Yeah, she does. Really.**

**As always, Lady Nintendo**

**P.S.- I want reviews! **


	9. Floating On Cloud 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Nintendo's characters or name. I just own the Copyrighted plot. Got that? Fantastic!**

**All Right, All Right! I know I've taken quite a while to update (If you call a few days a long time), but like I said before, I have schoolwork, and it finally caught up with me. Of course, if ****Taylor-Torturer-Waffles**** had actually destroyed all schools, this wouldn't have happened. Just kidding. Love your reviews, by the way. Moving on, I have a question for the girls. At this point in the story, if you were Daisy, would you still go out with Luigi? And if you're a guy, would you still try? Because, well, Come on! But now, poor Luigi. Does he still have a chance? Thanks to ****Mona Lover****Katie Legends****Queen B of Randomness 016****, and ****PeasleysParakeet**** for the GREAT reviews. And thanks to ****VampireSelene**** for that…uh…interesting comment.**

Read On!

PEACH'S CASTLE PEACH'S ROOM

Peach and Daisy were sitting on Peach's bed, painting each others nails, and gossiping. A box of pizza (Mushroom for toppings, what else?) lay a little way of, and the T.V. was on (Not that they were paying attention to it, anyway).

"So, Daisy, I'm so glad your father let you stay with me the six months before my wedding! I need peer support! I'm so nervous!" said Peach

"Oh, Peach, WHY? You are quite the Lady, and Mario is like the perfect husband!

He's smart, funny, intelligent, he's rescued you like about a thousand times…and he's pretty handsome" finished Daisy, raising an eyebrow at Peach.

"True, and I love him. I love him like you can't imagine…but still…I'm nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll be the perfect couple. Trust me…I only wish I could find somebody" said Daisy, seriously this time.

"Well…" said Peach. She wanted to bring up Luigi, but she wasn't sure how. _After all, today…was not good. _Referring to the lunch date

"I mean, I really, really liked Luigi. He's SO…gorgeous. I mean, did you see his deep emerald eyes? And his charming mustache? And his fascinating jet-back hair? And come on! He's so well-built. Rarw…"

"Er…" said Peach. She couldn't tell where Daisy was heading with this.

"And…He's Cute. I mean, I thought he liked me, since he was shy and all…but…he hasn't called, or come here…so...maybe he doesn't like me" said Daisy

"Well, I…" stuttered Peach

"I mean…he would have done something if he was interested in me, right? He wouldn't just leave me hanging, would he?" asked Daisy, talking faster and faster.

"I think…" began Peach, but was interrupted by Daisy once more

"Maybe I wasn't being obvious enough…but I did flirt with him…or at least…I thought I was flirting…"

"Daisy, I really think…"

"Or maybe he already has a girlfriend…Are you sure he's single?"

"DAISY!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to say something?" said Daisy innocently.

"(Sigh) Daisy, I KNOW. Luigi likes you. And I'm glad you still like him, even after today's fiasco at the restaurant " stated Peach.

"Oh, Peach! You know I like the jumpy types. And besides, I'm not exactly the most Princessy Princess there is, you know" Daisy said slyly.

"Look, I KNOW Luigi. He's a great guy, but he always has a lot of trouble expressing his emotions. He's just like that. But since you are OBVIOUSLY not a timid girl, why don't you call him right now? Tell him how you feel?"

"Oh…I don't know"

"What?…You're not getting shy on me now, are you?" grinned Peach

"NO! It's just that…well…"

"Come on. Do it" Peach held out her phone at Daisy, trying to hiding a mischievous smile.

Daisy smiled, and for the first time, in a very long time, blushed.

"Oh, all right!" she giggled "Tell me his number"

MEANWHILE, AT LUIGI'S MANSION

"If I've ever seen an idiot around girls in my life, Luigi, it would have to be you "

"Yeah, I guess I blew it pretty bad, didn't I?"

"Bad? You blew it so far it's outta here"

"Oh, MAN…"

Luigi and Mario were swimming a couple of laps in Luigi's pool. After Luigi had run from the restaurant, Mario asked Peach if she would excuse him from the afternoon activities she had planned for the four of them so he could go talk to Luigi. Peach knew Luigi needed Pep talk, so she complied. Now, Mario and Luigi had been talking for a while, but Mario was still annoyed at his brother's cowardly behavior towards Princess Daisy, and Luigi was still mortified of the effects of his actions.

"I mean, that shouting thing was freaky enough as it was" said Mario, now getting out of the pool to hop in the Jacuzzi "But spilling that soda on her dress…well, that was the end"

"Gee, thanks for the optimism, bro" mumbled Luigi sarcastically, climbing up to the diving board.

"Now, wait. I'm just telling you things as they are. But I also came to give you some advice on how I think you could have a chance at maybe getting back on her good side"

"On how you **think** I could have a **chance** at **maybe** getting back on her good side? That sounds pretty slim, Mario." Luigi said, posing himself for a dive.

"Hey, I don't do miracles…"

"I might as well forget it. Why would such a lovely princess want to be seen with a cowardly, tongue-tied, schizophrenic klutz like me?" He was about to jump…

"Luigi, I…Oh, wait up, bro…your cell phone's ringing" Mario said, climbing out of the Jacuzzi and heading towards one of the lounge chairs, where Luigi's overalls were folded.

"Luigi, which pocket is it in?"

"Try the left one" said Luigi apathetically. _It's probably the wrong number. I'm just going to waste minutes by answering. Oh well. Not that I really have a use for all those minutes. Maybe I should switch plans…_

"Luigi! It's Daisy!" shouted Mario

"WHAT! DAISY? WHOA!" screamed Luigi, so caught-off guard he lost his balance. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luigi did a weird pirouette thing with his foot while twisting his arms madly in free- style falling from the diving board. (Which, by the way, was pretty high up. Luigi is quite the athlete) He crashed with the water and released a miniature tsunami.

"What's that, Princess? Oh, don't worry. Nothing happened. That scream? Oh, that was just from a movie we were watching. Yes, Luigi will come to the phone right now. Please wait just a minute" Mario said to Daisy, then quickly covered the cell phone with his hand. He gestured angrily at Luigi to come take the phone.

"Whoa…my head…my stomach…I feel like if I just finished playing tag with the koopalings " groaned Luigi, swimming towards the end of the pool and jumping out. Agonizingly, (but quickly) he made his way towards the lounge chair Mario was sitting in and reached for the cell phone. His hand was shaking.

"Uhh…Hello?" Luigi answered nervously. He gestured at Mario to leave. Mario grinned evilly and complied.

"Hi, Luigi" Princess Daisy replied, in her most captivating girly voice.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm…swimming" dumbly replied Luigi, then had another strong urge to kick himself. There goes Mario's lie…

"I thought you were watching a movie?"

"We were…I mean…WE ARE! We…have a T.V. …in …the pool room" finished Luigi lamely. He heard the Princess giggle, and he blushed madly.

"Listen Luigi…On a serious note now" Daisy said her tone sobering up.

"I know you acted a bit strange today, but I don't care. That probably was because you were nervous. But I want to tell you…I really like you"

Luigi felt his head go wild. His legs started shaking, and his arms trembled, and his heart began to beat faster. He felt himself breathing faster. If he was blushing before, his face now exploded in a scarlet whirl. _SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! OH, MY GOD! THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS LIKES ME! _He sat down. He felt like crying from excitement. He wanted to shout. He wanted to dance. He wanted to run to the Middle of the Mushroom Kingdom and yell, with all his heart, with all his might "SHE LIKES ME!"

However, he only managed to say one word, and he said it in a voice about two octaves higher than his usual voice…

"Really?..."

"Yes. You're so cute. When I first saw you, I felt magic when our eyes locked. It was…like an intense moment. Didn't you feel it?"

"Yes…I did!" said Luigi, amazed. So it wasn't just him who had felt that enchantment. It had been mutual! He was now delirious with ecstasy.

"If you did, well, why didn't you call, or something after you ran away from the restaurant? Don't you…like me back?"

"I DO! I DO! BUT I'M…I'M…"

"You're what?"

"I'm SHY. I'm an idiot around girls! I freeze!" cried Luigi in desperation.

"Ohh, that's it? Oh, Luigi, I LOVE shy men"

"You…You Do!" gasped Luigi. He still couldn't believe that the princess liked him…

"Yes…I really want to get to know you better…"

"I…I do too. REALLY" exclaimed Luigi, now positively floating on cloud nine, fireworks running through his body...

"Well, do you want to do something? I mean…just the two of us…tomorrow?"

"S…SURE! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" cried Luigi, who would have agreed to anything

"Well, do you want to play tennis tomorrow? Peach told me we can use her private court, and she said she'd keep out of the way…"

"SURE! I'D LOVE TO!"

"Well, then, be here by 9 tomorrow, ok?"

"Of Course! Sure!"

"I'll be waiting…Weedge" Daisy finished alluringly, giggled, and hung up.

Luigi stood there, holding the phone, with the dial tone sound on. He didn't notice it. He didn't notice that Mario had come back to the pool room, that he snickered when he saw his brother standing like a statue, and that Mario was now heading towards him with a bucket full of water. He didn't notice that his stomach and head still ached from that free fall he had taken a few moments back…

All he was aware of was _PRINCESS DAISY LIKES ME!_

Suddenly, he was brought back to earth by the sensation of water cascading down his back.

"YEOW!" screamed Luigi, turning around and coming face to face with Mario, who was laughing like crazy.

"So, look! You didn't even need my tips! She likes you!" said, Mario, still laughing, but actually really happy for his brother.

"Yeah, she does! And tomorrow…hey…wait a minute…how do you know that?" asked Luigi, staring at his brother suspiciously.

"Umm…that's not important" Mario quickly said, hiding a Spy Ear behind his back.

"What you need to do now is decide which tennis racket to use for tomorrow!" chortled Mario, running out of the room.

"Wait right there, Mario!" cried Luigi, happy and confused at the same time, taking off after his brother, "HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

MEANWHILE, AT PEACH'S CASTLE

Daisy sat in Peach's bed, holding the phone still, her face flushed.

"Well, what did he say?" Peach asked Daisy excitedly.

"HE SAID YES!" proclaimed Daisy vivaciously

The two girls squealed and laughed.

Daisy could hardly wait until tomorrow…

**Okay! Now they both know that the other one likes them! Isn't that just Peachy (sorry, couldn't resist) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. As always, please Review. I want lots of them.**

**Until the next chapter, **

**Lady Nintendo**


	10. The Dream Becomes A Reality

**Okay, guys, before you kill, me, let me tell you that I know it's been AGES since I updated, but you know. School. So yeah, anyway, let me tell you all that for all you DaisyxLuigi shippers, this chapter will rock your socks…**

**Oh, by the way…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the Nintendo name. Nintendo does. Good, now that we have that out of the way, read on!**

6:00 A.M. LUIGI'S MANSION

Luigi was sleeping peacefully. It was very early in the morning, and the slightest bit of sunlight was beginning to pierce the night's darkness, casting a serene gray light across Luigi's room. He had a light smile on his face, which reflected what was going on in his dreams…

"_Oh, Luigi…I love you SO, SO much" whispered Princess Daisy into Luigi's ear. They were walking across a dew-covered grass carpet inside a very lovely forest during a cloudy day, pine trees everywhere, a small creek running up their side, producing a very soothing noise…_

"_Daisy, darling, I love you, too. More than you can imagine" replied Luigi, not feeling the least bit embarrassed, and acting in a very romantic fashion. He swept the ground with a gracious stroke, grasped a cluster of wild flowers, and presented them to Daisy, who swooned with delight as she took them from him._

"_Oh, Luigi…I don't know what to say…" Daisy said, excitedly. _

"_Sometimes it's better not to speak" Luigi finished passionately, moving closer and closer to Daisy. He put his arms around her waist, and she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders…their lips moving closer together…closer still…_

"LUIGI! LUIGI! Wake-up! It's time for your date!" Called Mario, bursting into Luigi's room.

"Zznx…uhh?..What?" muttered Luigi, still half asleep "Gee, great timing, bro" he said, after getting his bearings. "You couldn't have waited another second, could you?"

"Why? Were you dreaming about your lady love?" said Mario deviously, with a wry smile, raising his eyebrows up and down at Luigi.

"Erm…No! Of course not, I was just tired, that's all!" quickly replied Luigi, but blushing all the same. "How the heck did you get here, anyway? You didn't stay over"

"I have the key, remember?"

"Oh, sure…gotta get that lock changed" mumbled Luigi to himself.

"Anyway, you have to hurry up, Weedge! You only have an hour to get to the castle!"

"WHAT THE HECK!AN HOUR!" gasped Luigi, lunging towards his alarm clock. Sure enough, it was eight o'clock sharp. Luigi smacked himself on the forehead. _How could I have forgotten to set the alarm?_

Luigi leapt out of bed and began to run towards the Wardrobe room. Mario followed. Once there, Luigi opened up a closet cabinet and pulled out his unmentionables, a pair of socks, a plain, white, short-sleeved shirt, green shorts, and his tennis shoes. He then ran to the bathroom, nearly out of breath.

"Mario…(pant)…could you get out my…(wheeze)…green racket? You know…the one with the "L" painted on it?" panted Luigi, as he was about to step into the bathroom.

"Sure, bro! And don't worry; I'll fix you up something to eat, too."

"Thanks Mario" shouted Luigi, and stepped inside the bathroom to shower.

Mario smiled slightly and headed downstairs to the kitchen, mumbling something about his brother being green in more than one way…

Meanwhile, after showering at the speed of lightning, Luigi finished getting dressed and combed his hair with great care. Then he opened his cabinet, and took out something he hadn't used in months. His cologne. Luigi held the small bottle in his hands and grinned. He remembered it had cost him a bundle, but it had been worth it. It was very manly cologne, called "El Caballero". Luigi sprayed a couple of whiffs eagerly and ran downstairs…

Mario had the tennis racket stuffed inside Luigi's sports bag, and had stuffed his deodorant, a spare shirt, a water bottle, a towel, and some tennis balls as well. As an added measure, he had added pain relief cream, band-aids, bandages, and 50 dollars

(His own, he though they would make a nice gift). He had also prepared a high energy shake and toast for his little brother. After all, Mario was quite the nice guy when he wasn't mocking his brother.

Just then, Luigi burst into the kitchen, looking both distraught and energized. He launched himself at the shake and toast, eating rapidly. Mario simply looked on, smirking.

When Luigi finished, he said "Mario, thank you. I didn't expect you to do this for me. I really appreciate it!"

Mario laughed and slapped Luigi on the back "You're welcome, bro. Of course, don't expect this to become a habit or anything. Now go wash your teeth. You've got 20 min to get to the castle."

Luigi finished eating and ran upstairs again to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, gargled, brushed his hair one more time, and grinned at himself at the mirror.

_Okay Luigi, you bombed the first impression, but you'll make it up this time. You can do it!_

Laughing, he ran downstairs. He grabbed his knapsack from Mario and ran outside, bolting in the direction of the castle, as Mario yelled from behind

"Go get her, tiger!"

MEANWHILE, AT PEACH'S CASTLE

"Oh Peach, I'm SO worried" said Daisy, who was in the guest room, deciding what to wear. "It'll be the first time me and Luigi are…alone" she finished anxiously.

"Hmm…you're not getting coy on me, are you?" teased Peach

"Actually…I AM!" squealed Daisy, blushing "I can't believe it, but I am!"

"Oh, Daisy! Relax! You know he really, really likes you"

"But…I don't know…I'm still…nervous. I can't believe that I, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, am getting nervous about a GUY!"

"I know how you feel exactly, Daisy. I felt the same way when I met Mario. I had a lot of suitors before, but they were all such creeps. Mario's kind, sweet, humorous…But at first I felt so nervous around him. However, you eventually relax, so just…take it easy"

"I hope so, Peach" breathed Daisy, still nervous "Anyway, he's due in 15 min, so I'd better get dressed"

"Ditto, Daisy" said Peach, walking out of the room "Good luck, and don't worry, I'll stay out of the way" she finished, closing the door.

"Thanks Peach" replied Daisy. She picked out a pair of yellow shorts and an orange

T-shirt and put them on. The she changed into her tennis shoes, tied her hair in a ponytail, and washed her teeth. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned.

_Luigi, watch out!_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Daisy felt a little jumpy, but still smiled, grabbed her racquet, and ran downstairs…

DOWNSTAIRS

"Mr. Luigi? Good Morning! May I be of assistance?"

"Erm…yeah…I was supposed to meet Princess Daisy here. Is she around?"

"Princess Daisy? She never informed me she had made plans to leave the castle"

"Well, no. We're not going to leave the castle. We're just going to play tennis here"

"You and her alone?"

"Well…it's kind of like a …you know…a…"

"Date" finished someone from upstairs. Luigi and Sir Toadsworth turned around. There, coming down from the stairs, was Daisy, looking bubbly and happy, even if there was a trace of red across her face.

Luigi's eyes widened. _She looks so beautiful…_

She quickly made her way downstairs and told Sir Toadsworth, "Don't worry, me and Luigi are just going to play a few games, and if we decide to do something else, we'll tell you, ok? And take that skeptic look off your face, sir! I'm sure Luigi's quite the gentleman"

Luigi's face flushed

"All right then. But mind you, your highness! If you decide to leave, make sure you alert me first" And with that, Sir Toadsworth turned and left.

Luigi was practically hyperventilating by now. Daisy slid her way over to Luigi and coquettishly said "Well heyyy, Luigi. My, don't you look like quite the Adonis today. Especially without your cap"

Luigi almost fainted, then jumped with shock "I don't have my cap?" he said, his hands springing up to his head instantly. Sure enough, he felt his hair, but not his usual chapeau.

"Oh, man…"

"Hey, don't fret. Those are some gorgeous black locks. You should show them off"

Once again, Luigi's face turned flaming scarlet, but smiled nonetheless

"Thank-you, Princess"

"Oh, please Luigi…call me Daisy"

Luigi gulped, rubbed his hand across his head, and said "Oh…of course…Daisy"

Daisy smiled, took Luigi's arm, and led him outside to the courtyard. Luigi felt like he was in a daze…_This sweet angel, leading me by the arm?_

Once they got to the courts, Daisy released him, took out her racquet, and began to stretch. Luigi could have watched her forever, but he thought that Daisy might feel that was impolite _I'm sure Luigi's quite the gentleman_…

He took out his own racquet and stretched. He felt that everything was just perfect. Now he had to keep from messing up. _Remember Luigi, be smooth. No slip-ups. You got a second chance, and you're not going to mess up, got it?_

"Okay, Luigi, I'm ready. Be prepared to lose" she said, swinging her racquet.

Luigi chuckled "Don't be so sure, Princess…I mean, Daisy"

However, Daisy had been playing tennis for a very long time, and was quite skilled. She was also very fast and agile. It was no surprise that she won every single one of the games they played. However, the main reason of her victory was that Luigi's mind was not exactly focused on tennis…

"(Pant)…Luigi, you're quite the player…(wheeze)…of course, I still won" gasped Daisy, who was very, very tired.

"(Cough)…my congratulations to you, your highness…I mean… Daisy… (Choke)…you…are…the best"

Daisy giggled and began to put her things away. So did Luigi. They were about to leave, when Luigi remembered his racquet. He had forgotten to put his most important thing away!

"Excuse me, Daisy…I have to get my racquet" he said, starting to walk towards the bench he had left it in.

"Oh, no Luigi, I'll get it" Daisy replied, running over to the bench before Luigi could object. "Here, I …OOOPS!"

"DAISY!" screamed Luigi, but it was late. Daisy tripped and fell. The tennis racquet flew in midair and conked Luigi on the head.

Luigi stood motionless, grinned weakly and lost consciousness, falling to the ground. All he saw was blackness…

…

Shadows…light…whispering…Luigi opened his eyes. He still couldn't make out anything. And his head…_owwww_…it hurt like heck. Luigi closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened his eyes again. This time he saw more clearly. Mario and Peach were sitting right next to him, both wearing an expression of utmost concern. They were whispering in a very silent tone, as if afraid to wake him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Mario

"I…don't know. Maybe we should take him to the hospital; he's been like this for 2 hours now!" Peach responded, clutching Mario's hand.

"Oh God! He hates hospitals, but I think you're right. I don't want him to…to… "

"Hey, stop worrying! I'm alright" grinned Luigi

"LUIGI! Oh, you're ok! You gave us such a scare!" Peach shouted, jumping up and hugging him, laughing with joy.

"Luigi, I'm glad you're fine. I was beginning to get quite worried myself! Daisy must have hit you pretty hard" said Mario, smiling.

"Daisy…Daisy? Were is she?" replied Luigi, remembering the Princess suddenly.

Automatically, Peach and Mario turned towards a far corner of the room. There, sitting in a chair, was Princess Daisy, weeping silently.

Luigi gasped. Now, why could this sweet angel be crying? All thoughts of his pain forgotten, he jumped out of the bed he was lying in and walked his way over to Daisy. He kneeled in front of her and, gathering all his courage, took her hand. Daisy turned to look at him, her eyes red.

"Oh, Luigi. I'm SO sorry. I could've hurt you really seriously. I feel so guilty"

"But Princess…I mean, Daisy. I'm alright! Sure, my head's a little sore, but I'm ok" Luigi smiled at her.

"But STILL. I hurt you, and I…like you SO much. You probably hate me now"

"HATE YOU? Even if you ran me over with a race car, even if you tossed me off a cliff, even IF you slapped me, I would never hate you. You're the best thing that has happened to me" Luigi rubbed her hand against his cheek.

"Oh, Luigi…really?" she asked, some of her old spark coming back to her now.

"Really really" grinned Luigi

Daisy got off the chair and hugged Luigi tightly. Luigi felt he might faint again (And not because of his throbbing head), but he didn't. Instead, he hugged Daisy back, even more tightly. Then they let go, too quickly for both of their likes.

"I'm such a klutz, though" giggled Daisy

"Hey, what about me? Remember the soda?"

"Oh, yeah! Luigi, we were made for each other!"

Luigi blushed, and took her hand again.

Mario and Peach smiled at each other and slipped out of the room, hands linked.

"Hey, Luigi, at least let me make it up to you. Let's go dancing at Club 64!" said Daisy, who had just had this brainwave and was smiling enthusiastically.

Luigi smiled. _Oh, she wants to see me again! Yes! Luigi, this time, YOU didn't mess up. See, you can do it!_

"I'd be delighted to, Daisy," said Luigi sincerely. He knew he was going to enjoy not being the odd one out this time.

"All right! Pick me up at 6. I'LL treat you to dinner! NO COMPLAINTS! Then, we'll paint the town RED!"

"Will do, Daisy!"

Smiling, Daisy gave Luigi a small peck on the cheek, and scuttled out of the room.

Luigi felt as if he was burning, and indeed, his face was flaming, most particularly his cheek. He felt as if he could do anything, anything at all! Laughing with joy, he ran all the way to his mansion, where he immediately began to get ready.

2 A.M. OUTSIDE CLUB 64

"WOW! Luigi, I had no IDEA you were such a hot dancer! All the girls were screaming for you! And when you danced that Latin salsa, I thought I was going to MELT!" Daisy screamed as they made their way out of the club.

"Daisy, YOU were the best dancer there, hands down. When you danced…I felt like I was on FIRE!" gasped Luigi, who was still full of adrenaline.

"No, I've never seen ANY guy dance like you. They were screaming your name. Man, Oh, MAN! I had such a good time"

"So did I, Daisy! I've never enjoyed myself more! It's because I'm with you, no doubt" smiled Luigi, once more gathering his courage and taking her hand.

Daisy blushed.

They made their way back to the castle, walking very slowly, and talking intently. The night itself seemed to contain magic, and both Daisy and Luigi felt it.

_I'm in love_ thought both Daisy and Luigi

Too soon for their liking, they arrived back at the castle. They lingered at the door step.

"Ummm…well…good-night, Daisy…I really enjoyed myself. I hope you did too.

Thank-You for the dinner and the dance." Said Luigi, beginning too feel very awkward.

He rubbed his head unconsciously.

"What? You're going to leave me just like that…just saying good-bye?" whispered Daisy alluringly, taking a closer step towards Luigi.

"Well…I….what do you mean?" asked Luigi, aware of the diminishing space between him and Daisy.

"I mean, that if a brave, handsome man just shared a magic evening with me, I would like to close it in a very special way…don't you?" replied Daisy, tossing Luigi's cap to the floor and running her fingers through his jet-black curls.

"…I would" breathed Luigi. He placed his hands on Daisy's waist, and drew her close. His face was burning with bloodflow…

"Well, then… I love you, Luigi" she said, lowering her hands to his shoulders, and moving her face closer to his.

"I love you too…Daisy" He closed his eyes.

Then the space between them vanished. They kissed, tenderly, under the stars, crickets singing, a lone shooting star illuminating the sky.

After a few wonderful moments, they broke apart.

Daisy sighed, hugged Luigi and said "Bye-Bye…Weedge. I'll see you soon" with that, she giggled and entered the castle.

Luigi felt like his head was going to burst. Not only his head, but his heart. He was stunned for a moment, too amazed to speak, when suddenly; euphoria began to flow through his veins. And it spread. He ran faster that he had ever ran before, to his mansion, flipping cart wheels and back flips, yelling " MY DREAM CAME TRUE! SHE LIKES ME! NO, SHE LOVES ME! "

**Tah-Dah! All right, tell me if that wasn't sweet. Not to toot my own horn, but I really like this. Who would have though that a disastrous moment would turn into such a thrilling night! But come, on you guys! I know that not everyone who reads this fic reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. I really need critique! Ok?**

**Til' Later**

**Lady 'Tendo**

**P.S.- REVIEW!**


	11. Trouble In Paradise

**Well, I'm back. Great to have the weekend to work, now that my history test is done. I want to thank you guys for reviewing. When you review, its kind of like a check point to see if the story is doing well. Thanks to all! Please keep reviewing, just as I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: (Not again…) I do not own either Nintendo characters or the Name. Nintendo does. I just own the plot, ok?**

THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM

It had been exactly one week since Daisy and Luigi had shared that romantic manifestation. And every single day after that, Luigi had dropped by the castle daily to visit Daisy. They mostly just hung around the castle, taking long walks in Peach's sophisticated flower garden, or walked around Toad Town, hand in hand, not really doing anything, just enjoying each others presence, totally oblivious to anything else.

That's how the days became weeks, which turned into weeks, which morphed into months. Pretty soon, there were only three months left until Peach's and Mario's wedding. The kingdom was in a flurry, making sure there wasn't a single unsightly

Spot in the whole kingdom. But the flurry outside was nothing compared to the flurry inside the castle, where Princess Peach was in a whirl.

"Color? White, of course…Flowers…red roses, or…hmm…I'll get back to you on that. Yes, of course. Okay, thank you. Call you later." Princess Peach hung up the phone and turned towards Daisy.

"Whew! I still have to pick the floral arrangement. They want to know by tomorrow so they can get to work on it right away. I still haven't decided what kind of flowers I want, mainly because there are so many to choose from! Of course, Mario isn't helping. I asked him his opinion and he said he was fine with anything! Honestly, I can't believe him! I…Daisy? Are you listening? " asked Peach, suddenly noticing that Daisy wasn't exactly listening and was twirling her hair, an expression of dreaminess in her face.

"EARTH TO DAISY!" bellowed Peach, snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Peach…what about the flowers?" asked Daisy absentmindedly, her eyes glazed.

"(Sigh)…never mind. Are you ok?" replied Peach, now eyeing her friend curiously.

"Oh, YES!" screamed Daisy, jumping up her chair, and blushing "I AM! I AM!"

"Why?" asked Peach, now more curious than ever.

"Well, you know the way me and Luigi have been spending all this time with each other?"

"Spending more time with each other? Girl, you are practically glued to him by now!"

"Yeah…well, he always has this was of making me feel…zingy. The way he caresses my hair, the way he hugs me, the kisses he gives me…But I mean, I also have a lot of fun with him! He's like my soul mate! "

"Wonderful! But I still don't get why you're so excited"

"Well, I don't think you'd care…" slyly said Daisy, fully aware that Peach was dying to know

"Just tell me…Please?" begged Peach

"Oh, all right.Luigiaskedmetogotohishousetodaybecausehehadsomethingspecialplanned forme" burst out Daisy, barely able to speak, as she was dying with excitement.

"Whoa! Slow down! I didn't understand a single word you said" giggled Peach.

"(Breathes deeply)…okay. Luigi asked me to go to his house today because he had something special planned for me!" shrieked Daisy, now positively beaming.

"Really! That's GREAT!" said Peach, hugging Daisy. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know…more than likely he wants to officially ask me to be his girlfriend" whispered Daisy, awed yet excited at this prospect.

"So…if he does…what will you say?" grinned Peach

"YES!" smiled Daisy "Of course I'll say YES"

"Good! I'm really happy for you, Daisy!" said Peach in all sincerity "And for Luigi, too" she uttered to herself.

"What was that, Peach?"

"NOTHING! Let's go pick out an outfit for you!"

Smiling, both Princesses made their way towards Daisy's room.

LUIGI'S MANSION

"Okay, I've got dinner, I've got the champagne, and I've got the WHOLE house clean" muttered Luigi, making a few final adjustments to his tie "Ughhh…I HATE dressing up…but for Daisy, it's worth it"

He was wearing a black suit, gloves and hat absent. He had a snappy green tie on, and he had sprayed himself lightly with his cologne. His brown shoes were replaced by dashing black shoes, polished so brightly, Luigi could see himself in them. He was now looking at himself in the mirror to make sure his appearance was becoming.

_Hmm…to quote Daisy…Handsome little devil...in a humble sort of way, of course_

BING!

_Ah! That must be the Lasagna _(Luigi did love to cook)

He made his was to the kitchen, put his baking mitts on, and headed towards the oven.

Little did he note a figure heading closer, closer, and closer to him still…

"BOOO!" it cried

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed, his voice two octaves higher than normal, nearly dropping the pan of lasagna he was holding in his hands. Luigi turned around. Face to face with him was none other than juvenile brother, Mario, who was laughing his head off.

"Awwwww, Mario! Why did you do THAT for? You scared the living daylights out of me! You almost made me drop the pan! Besides…How the HECK did you get in here? I had the key changed almost a month ago!" Luigi said, his face livid.

"Oh, please, Weedge! If I can go after Bowser, surely I can sneak into your mansion. And sorry, but I had to do it. It was too good an opportunity to miss" smirked Mario

"Jerk" muttered Luigi under his breath, carrying the food over to the table

"Excusez-moi?"

"Nothing"

"Anyway, I came to wish you luck on your…proposal" smiled Mario, heading over to Luigi

"I'll need more that luck, bro. I'm dying with nerves."

"Relax! You know she likes you. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes"

"But come on! A beautiful Princess, in love with a plumber? Fat chance!"

Mario shot Luigi an incredulous look.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot" said Luigi sheepishly

"No worries" said Mario "Just remember to play it cool, and I'm sure she'll agree to be your girlfriend"

"I hope. Thanks for the pick up!" replied Luigi

"No problem. Well, I'm off. I just wanted to wish you luck. See you tomorrow" with that, Mario turned around, walked towards the entrance, and departed.

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh MAN" sputtered Luigi nervously while pacing in circles.

The doorbell rang.

_Oh, Great. What could have Mario forgotten to tell me?_

Irritated, Luigi walked to the door and opened the door.

"What now, Maaaaa…DAISY!" gasped Luigi, aware that the person standing in front of him was far from being Mario.

"That's my name, don't wear it out, Weedge" giggled Daisy. She had seen Mario leaving the Mansion a few seconds ago. Daisy leaned towards Luigi and kissed him in the cheek, causing Luigi to blush.

"Hi, Daisy. Lovely, as always" greeted Luigi, kissing her hand and looking at her clearly. He had been too embarrassed to before. His jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress, with a radiant diamond necklace that nearly blinded Luigi. She was wearing matching earrings and sleek, white gloves. Luigi couldn't take his eyes off her.

By the same token, Daisy was also stunned by Luigi. She thought that Luigi looked so handsome in a tux, and without that cap. And was that cologne?

Suddenly, they snapped back to reality. Both embarrassed by their eye-feasting, they laughed and blushed a little.

"Well, M'lady, care to join me for dinner?" Luigi asked surreptitiously, grinning, and offering Daisy his hand.

"Charmed, sir" replied Daisy roguishly, taking his hand.

TWO HOURS LATER

"My compliments to the chef" sighed Daisy contentedly, following Luigi into the living room. "That was DELICIOUS"

"Thank-you. I'm glad you thought so" smiled Luigi. He loved compliments about his cooking, but his mind was far from thinking about food…

Daisy sat down in the couch, and Luigi was about to do the same, when suddenly his cell phone rang.

Luigi groaned _Talk about great timing_

Irritated, he took out his cell phone, and answered

"Hello?"

"Hey bro…its Mario"

"Mario! What the HECK do you want!"

"Sorry to bother you, but it's an emergency. You know that sole that was kind of loose in my left shoe…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I used super cement glue to fix it back on, but some of it got smeared in my left hand, and then I had to scratch a spot in my head…and…"

"HOLY SHROOM! IT DIDN'T…"

"IT DID! AND PEACH JUST CALLED ME OVER!"

"Wait up, bro, I'll, I'll be right there" Luigi hung up his phone and jumped off the couch, electrified. He turned towards Daisy, who was wearing an expression of extreme concern.

"Luigi, what happened? Is Mario ok?"

"He's fine, he's fine! He just got himself in a …sticky situation" Luigi breathed and continued nervously "Daisy, my darling, my love…could you…just…wait for me one moment? I won't be long... I PROMISE! I still have to ask you something very important" finished Luigi mysteriously.

"Of course! Go! Go! Don't worry, I'll still be here" Daisy replied, hugging Luigi and gently pushing him towards the door "I'll find a way to amuse myself"

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Feel free to roam the house. I'll be right back" panted Luigi, gently kissing Daisy and taking off, running, in the direction of Mario's house.

Daisy closed the door. She didn't feel annoyed or irritated. She was very understanding, and all she felt now was pure concern for Mario's well being. She decided to walk around the house while she waited for her love to come back.

_My, what a big house he has _She walked into the gym and looked around. _So, this is how he stays lean and green. Maybe he should bring Mario over once in a while _giggled Daisy.

She walked out into the studio. She saw bills, costumer numbers, an agenda which contained all his plumbing appointments, and a wrench. _Well, apart from the wrench here, he's obviously very tidy. What a trait in a man…_

And she walked like this through the entire house, until she reached Luigi's room.

_Should I? I mean, it is his room…I wouldn't want to intrude his privacy…_

But eventually, curiosity got the best of her, and she walked in. She gasped. The room...it was HUGE! A huge bed in the side, and drawers everywhere, a big desk to the right, with a computer, and a side door which led to the bathroom.

Daisy whistled. She walked over to the bathroom. It was the sheer elegance!

_For a plumber, he sure is well off_

_Well, I've had a quick look around; I'd better go before Luigi catches me here._

She turned to leave, when she faced the desk again. Biting her lip and turning towards the door to check that she was, indeed, alone, she opened his drawers. Nothing interesting (Bills, notes to Mario, some gloves…)

Until she got to the last drawer.

What Daisy saw there made her go livid. "Why that no good, lousy JERK!" Daisy cried, tears of fury and sadness beginning to stream down her face…

**Well, well, well! Everything seemed to be going so well. What could Daisy have possibly seen in there to make her so mad! Readers, when you review, try to guess what it was, ok? Let's see if anyone actually guesses! Remember, the rating is k, so don't be too…strong on your guesses. Sorry for not updating in so long, but you know the reason. Anyway, R&R. Please! I want your guesses (And the reviews) And lots of them.**

**Ta-Ta**

**Lady 'Tendo**


	12. The Pains Of Heartbreak

**Well, I'm back! Thank-You all so much for your great reviews! Thanks to ****Magical Kitty, ****Kairi the Hedgehog****, FLORACHILD, Spicymoney, Marc5third3, and ****Sparki**** for reviewing! Oh, by the way, if you're wondering about my own review…(slaps forehead) my sister reviewed my story while I was still logged on. There you go, stuff happens. Just like in the story. Thank you all for guessing once more!**

**Disclaimer: (I am so fed up with this…but I sure don't want a lawsuit!) I do not own the Nintendo name or the Nintendo characters. Nintendo does.**

**Read On!**

LUIGI'S MANSION

Daisy was lounged entrancingly in the luxurious sofa in the living room of Luigi's mansion. Her legs were leaned against the side of the sofa, and her right arm was curled against her chest. Her face was unpretentiously staring at the ceiling, although her eyes resembled a rain cloud that was about to drizzle. She was humming, perhaps a little **too **loudly. Her left arm was, however, tucked behind her back. Her left hand appeared to be griping something…

OUTSIDE THE MANSION

"MY LORD! Thank HEAVENS for hats. Poor Mario…Although I'm sure it'll grow back before the wedding…" Luigi was jogging briskly along the road that lead to his mansion.

He was anxious to get back to Daisy…before he lost his courage to do what he wanted to do…

Panting, Luigi reached his front door. He hesitated before entering. Luigi wiped his shoes in the doormat, ran his hand through his hair, took out a small bottle from his pocket (which smelled like mint), and sprayed twice into his mouth. _Just in case…_

He entered his mansion stealthily, closed the door, and was faced with an abominable silence. Luigi turned around slowly, fearing that Daisy had left. _Great, just GREAT. I work up all my courage, and now I lost my chance to ask her. Oh, Mario. Why today, of all days? Now, I'll have to ask Daisy again, and I'll get even more nervous, and…_

"Luigi…" called a bewitching voice. Luigi turned around. There, leaning on the couch alluringly was Daisy, her face glowing, but not necessarily with joy…

"Daisy! You're still here! I'm so glad…I wanted to…"

Luigi was interrupted abruptly by Daisy, who had risen gracefully from the sofa and was now walking coquettishly towards Luigi.

"Come here, you wonderful hunk of a man"

Daisy whispered, swiftly seizing Luigi's tie and pulling the green plumber closer to her. Her voice was venomously charming, but Luigi didn't notice…

"D…**Daisy**! You…I…I…" Luigi was so overwhelmed he was swooning.

"Shut up, you gorgeous man" This cut Luigi's breath short.

Daisy leaned closer to him, radiating white fury.

"You love me, don't you?" she asked, her voice brimming with danger, as she ran her finger from his temple to his lips.

"Y..Yes! Of c...course" Luigi gasped, focusing on her finger. He was trembling.

"You wouldn't hide anything from me…**would you?** "Daisy appealed, letting go of Luigi and looking at him straight in the eyes, with a deadly sweetness. Luigi felt a stab in his stomach, but ignored it. He remained blissfully ignorant of Daisy's intention.

"Nnno! No! Of course not" Luigi replied, sealing his fate.

"Oh really?…"replied Daisy furtively, concealing outrage, although her hands were somewhat trembling. She leaned closer to Luigi, as if to kiss him. Luigi closed his eyes.

Daisy, instead of kissing him, thrust her arm forward and slapped Luigi with all her might. She hit him so hard, that Luigi stumbled backwards a couple of feet, nearly losing his balance. Luigi opened his eyes, which revealed confusion. His hand sprung up to his cheek.

"**DAISY**! But I…how…**Why**?" asked Luigi, obviously hurt. (In more than one way)

"Don't you play ignorant with me Luigi! I **KNOW** about Peach!" raged Daisy, her eyes blazing with fire.

Luigi's face blanched with horror. He felt cold sweat dripping down his neck_. How did she find out?_

Luigi tried to control the growing horror within him.

"Daisy, **WAIT**! I can explain!" gasped Luigi, moving closer to her.

"Explain **THIS**!" cried Daisy, violently pushing Luigi away and thrusting a bevy of papers at him.

Luigi looked at the floor, where the papers fell. He felt as if his body were being pierced with a thousand needles. A wave of horror hit him.

There on the floor, were several papers. Two pictures of the Princess Peach, the first showed her on her balcony, gazing dreamily at the sky. The second revealed Peach, giggling and winking her eye. Then, there was a piece of pink paper which had Peach's name written all over it (In Luigi's handwriting). But, perhaps most incriminating of all, was a love letter to the Pink Princess herself.

Luigi was at a lost for words. It seemed his voice had left him. He was glued with terror.

"Let's see…" said Daisy, taking a few steps forward menacingly. She picked up the love letter from the floor and began to read it out loud.

"To my love. All this time I've been longing a glance from your angelic eyes, or a tender embrace from your delightful self. Your hair is as blonde as the most valuable gold, and your smile could light up the darkest night…I truly love you…but will you ever know?..." Daisy looked up, a malevolent grin on her face.

"Aww Luigi! That was SO sweet. Too bad its directed at the wrong princess…" Daisy turned to leave

"WAIT! WAIT DAISY!" Luigi regained his voice and ran towards the princess

"You don't **UNDERSTAND**!..."

"Understand WHAT! That you had your hanky-panky with Peach?" Daisy said disgustedly.

"**NO**! It's not like that! It was before I met **YOU**!" Luigi cried tears forming in his eyes. He ran towards the Princess again.

Daisy slugged Luigi in the stomach, hard. This time, he did fall to the floor.

(Daisy was very strong, especially when provoked)

"Oh, I get it! Yes, it's all making sense now. Popular, stunning, and **irresistible **Peach turns you down, then second fiddle, **pathetic** ol' Daisy comes to take her place. Oh yes, it's all crystal clear now"

"DAISY, THAT'S NOT IT! SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE! **I LOVE YOU!** "

Daisy slapped Luigi one more time, this time angrier than ever.

"Don't you **DARE** tell me that you love me, You two-timing **CASANOVA**! You're nothing than worthless **SCUM**!"

Daisy marched to the front door and opened it. She was about to step outside…

"Daisy…" Luigi's voice was more than a whisper, and it was full of sorrow.

For a moment, and only for a moment, Daisy felt a twinge at her heart. But it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Daisy…I thought we shared something…" Luigi was sobbing now.

Daisy turned to leave.

"So did I" she said before simply walking out.

Luigi was left alone, crying his heart, and his soul, out.

_Nothing ends nicely, that's why it ends. As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you._

Luigi thought, his heart broken in infinity of pieces.

**What a chapter! Full of Anger, betrayal, and heartbreak. Thank-you all so much for your guesses. MAN! You guys all guessed correctly! You are a bunch of smart cookies, did you know that? Pat yourselves in the back. Of course, I still want your reviews! The more I get, the better!**

**Adiós, mis amigos leales.**

**(I do speak Spanish)**


	13. Insignificant

**Hello again, my beloved writer friends! Wow, Thank-You so much for reviewing! Keep on doing it! It just makes my day! Really! Before I continue on to the story, however, I want to answer some questions:**

**Daisylover555****: The word "leales" means loyal. I love the fact that many people are reviewing my story constantly! It makes me feel special**

**gamecube professional****: I certainly will have more MarioxPeach romance! It is one of my favorite pairings! And as for their wedding…wait and see. **

**Now, on to the story! Last time we left off, there was FIRE raging!**

MARIO'S HOUSE MORNING THE NEXT DAY

"What I'D like to know, dear brother, is what you were doing with pictures and love letters to Peach in your drawer" said Mario grimly, as he sat in his sofa with his grief-stricken brother, who was crying his heart out.

Luigi was in bad shape. His eyes were very red and puffed, since he hadn't stopped crying since last night, the tragic night. His mental state was dazed, since he hadn't slept, and he was shaking uncontrollably, his face was rough, since tears can really damage the skin. The marks that Daisy had left on his skin were visible. He had never even changed out of the tuxedo he had worn, and his hair was frazzled and untidy.

He had lain on the floor of his mansion staring at the door through which Daisy, the love of his life, had exited his life, taking his heart with her. He had cried, nearly drying his eyes out, and cried endlessly…

'Daisy, don't leave me! You're the only one I love. Please…I can't live without you" he had cried all through the night, despite the fact that Daisy was miles away, deaf to his pleas.'

"Mario…I forgot! I forgot I had those…things there. That was from before. From before I met HER. And now, because of my forgetfulness, she forgot me…I…I…OH, I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT HER! MARIO, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" hollered Luigi uncontrollably, diving headfirst into the floor, and sobbing amidst a spasm of sorrow.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled, shocked. He leapt off the sofa and rushed to his brother, turning him face-up before he suffocated. He felt horrible himself. He HATED to see his younger brother like this. He already had so many causes of unhappiness in his life…the feeling of being overshadowed…unimportant…unloved. Now that he had FINALLY found love, FINALLY found true happiness, FINALLY found sunshine, to see it all coming apart so quickly…It was more than Mario could bear. A lone tear escaped his eye.

"Mario…I just don't feel like if I can go on. I know I knew her for only a short time, but during that time, I felt as if…as if…I had finally found myself. My better half. And now, I lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. I feel empty…I feel I have no reason to live anymore…" chocked Luigi, in a voice sadder than grief itself.

"Don't say that, Luigi! It was just a misunderstanding, that's all. I'm sure she'll forgive you…" Mario whispered, trying his best to cheer up his dangerously depressed brother.

"It's no use, brother. I should have actually expected it. What woman, WHAT woman, would ever love a PATHETIC, WORTHLESS SIMPLETON like me? The second fiddle part of the Mario. Bros, the cowardly fool, the schizophrenic freak. Especially such beautiful, important princess like her…" Luigi finished with a shudder.

"DO…NOT…EVER say those things about yourself again. Who rescued me when I was caught in that Ghost-invaded house? Who accompanied me to the Beanbean Castle Town when that evil witch Cackletta was causing chaos? Who helped me rid rid the kingdom of the Shroobs? You, Luigi! You're a worthy hero."

"All minor things. You're always the best. I live in your shadow, forgotten like an odd thought. I'm not significant. And that's the way my life, and love life, will always be. INSIGNIFICANT. So why live anymore? All suffering, all loneliness…Mario, I feel like being alone right now. I really don't want to inconvenience you with my sad excuse for a life …thank you for listening though…I'm going home" Luigi stood up and headed for the door, but Mario grabbed his shoulders and held him tight.

"NO WAY you're going home right now. In your state, I'm worried you might do something serious. You'll stay with me until you recover" Mario said firmly

"I guess you'll have me under your roof forever then" Luigi said, smiling weakly.

Then, unexpectedly, Luigi broke down again. Huge sobs escaped from his body, and tears cascaded from his eyes. He cried, harder and harder, until he appeared to be the epitome of heartbreak. He cried, spilling out his heart, his mind, and his very soul.

Mario embraced his brother as he continued to cry, grief tugging at his heart. Slowly, tears fell from his eyes as well, feeling the deepest pity for the brother he loved so much.

MEANWHILE, AT PEACH'S CASTLE

"So, you mean to tell me, that all in all, you were lying"

"I NEVER lied to you! I just…didn't think it was necessary to tell you about something that happened so long ago!"

"Yeah Peach, right…whatever"

Daisy was lying on her bed, staring out the window dejectedly. Tears were slowly running down her face, but Daisy, being the stubborn little princess she had always been, was holding back the sobs that she longed to free.

Right next to her was Peach, staring worriedly at her friend, a deep sense of guiltiness and unhappiness welling deep in her heart. To make thing worse, it was raining outside, tears from the sky that fell in conjunction with Daisy's.

"Daisy, but I don't understand…why were you so hard on him? That was a very, very long time ago, and besides, he and I were never a couple. In fact, I didn't even know his feelings until he revealed them to me right after Mario proposed to me. In FACT, I never accepted him, and soon after, he got over it. So why did you have to act so act so…mean…to him?" Peach asked, a little afraid of Daisy's reaction.

Daisy didn't respond right away. She kept staring at the window, looking calm and solemn, although she continued crying softly. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and then spoke, softly and dejectedly, not looking at Peach.

"You don't know, Peach, how much it hurt me to know he loved you. Even if he doesn't love you anymore, it still hurt me. Why? Because of a reason I'm ashamed to say, especially since you have been my best friend always…"

"…What is it?" responded Peach, growing even more serious.

"I am really reluctant to tell you, but well, I might as well. I have always been jealous of you…"

Peach sat there, too stunned to speak. She had no idea as to what to say next. Fortunately for her, Daisy continued…

"I love you like a sister, Peach. You have always been my very best friend. But I'm human, and I have bad habits. One of them is jealousy. I'm ALWAYS second best. If Sarasaland is a NICE Kingdom, The Mushroom Kingdom is a BEAUTIFUL kingdom. If Princess Daisy is a PRETTY girl, Princess Peach is an UNBELIEBABLE BEAUTY. Who has always had all the men after her? You"

Peach didn't know what to say. Slowly and shyly, she spoke

"Daisy, I don't do it on purpose…And who says I'm prettier that you?"

"EVERYBODY. I really feel…overshadowed. The 'other' Princess, the 'alternate' So when I first met Luigi, I loved him, but I also…I don't know…felt a little…relieved. I thought '_Finally, a man who likes ME, and not Peach'_ …Did you know that all of my previous suitors were men who didn't have luck with you? It REALLY makes me feel horrible. When I found out that Luigi had also been under your spell, and that he settled for me, that blew it. Now I KNOW I'm not capable of ever getting a man who loves ME FIRST. He's no different from the rest…"

Peach felt horrible. She felt it wasn't reasonable, really, that Daisy had forsaken Luigi just because of that, sure, but still…It must be horrible, living in the shadow of the leading light…

She looked at Daisy, who by now was sobbing intensely, all her unleashed emotions finally breaking loose…

Speechless, Peach hugged Daisy quickly, and left the room, feeling the deepest pity for her friend…

As soon as Peach left, Daisy REALLY broke down as she had never done before. She cried into her pillow violently.

_I know. Peach, she just doesn't understand. I know I seemed like an egocentric, but that's not it. There's a feeling inside me I just can't explain, it's…it's a mystery…an enigma. Nobody can possibly know how I feel…miserable, unimportant…ashamed. I'm heartbroken, even if it doesn't seem like it. He was my everything…Luigi, LUIGI! Oh, how I LIKE him! How I LOVE him STILL! Oh, why kid myself? I still love you, Luigi, so, so MUCH! So why did you have to make me feel so…INSIGNIFICANT?_

**Wow. Revelations. Now we know both sides of the story. Two overshadowed individuals, craving recognition. Two souls, yearning for love. And both have what they're looking for, right in front of them. Will they ever learn to put their love before their thirst for recognition, and find true happiness…?**

**Well, will they?**

**Please review, 'kay? **


	14. New Hope?

**Whoa! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I'm sorry, I had to go out of town. Then when I came back, I was plagued with a TON of work. Anyhow, let's get to the good stuff…We left off in a very teary chapter back there. I hope you all liked it. The point was to let you all know how the other felt after the heartbreak. Most importantly was the fact that Daisy still loves Luigi! Keep that in mind…very important…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Nintendo does. Got it?**

**Oh, a special thanks to VampireSelene, my charismatically charming comely chum of a chum! **

**ON to the STORY!**

MARIO'S HOUSE

"Luigi?" asked Mario, creeping into the room that Luigi had been staying in for the last two weeks. It was a little room (Most guest rooms usually are) which looked even smaller due to the fact that the blinds were closed and no light was entering the room.

"Hmm…" muttered Luigi, turning away from his brother. He felt like…like ughhh. He couldn't even describe it. The time had done a mediocre job of wiping away the pain. It was still there, strong and evident as ever, but not so…excruciating anymore. He had entered a sort of…indifference…state, as if trying to block out anymore pain by trying to pretend he didn't care anymore.

"Luigi, come on. I KNOW you're still sad, but…it's been two weeks already, and, well, you're not going to win Daisy back by staying inside and moping"

"So who wants to win her back, eh?" said Luigi, a little TOO quickly, sitting up suddenly.

"Trying to pretend you don't care anymore isn't going to work, Luigi. If anything, you'll get hurt even more"

"No I won't" snapped Luigi

"Yes, you will"

"NO I WON'T!"

"Yes, you will…"

"NO I…"

"LUIGI!"

"Sorry…"

"In either case, you've GOT to get out there and get Daisy back! Do it for BOTH of your sakes. I've talked to Peach, and…"

"PEACH! What did she say? WHAT DID DAISY SAY?" Luigi blubbered excitedly.

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…not that I care, of course. Just out of curiosity, I mean" Luigi turned away in an unsuccessful attempt to conceal his embarrassment.

"Right. Anyhow, Peach told me that ever since the breakup, Daisy hasn't quite…been herself. She thinks she missed you"

"REALLY!" squeaked Luigi, sounding much like a six-year old.

Mario looked at his brother weirdly.

"I mean…really?" said Luigi, badly attempting to control his voice.

"GO for it, Luigi!"

"But…what if she really doesn't want me anymore"

"Then at least you'll go out and stretch your lazy legs. The last time I checked, the 'Couch Potato' routine wasn't listed in the top 10 healthiest lifestyles…" replied Mario jokingly

"Hey! That's MY lifestyle!" Luigi joked back, cracking the first genuine smile he had shown in days.

"Figures…it has no life and it has no style" laughed Mario, as he ducked to avoid a punch that Luigi aimed at him.

MEANWHILE, AT PEACH'S CASTLE

"So, Daisy, how do you like it?" asked Peach, twirling around in her wedding gown. It was an EXQUISITE dress, whiter than the cleanest snow. It was strapless, but not low-cut, and it was very extravagantly puffed from the waist down, in a very elegant fashion, with a long, floating tail. Her veil was made of a very light cloth, which made Peach look like an angel. To add to her allure, she was wearing stylish gloves that reached up to her elbow, and an expensive, opulent diamond necklace. But her greatest accessory was the utterly joyful smile she wore on her face.

"What do you think, Daisy?" Peach repeated.

"I'd like it better on me" Daisy murmured

"What's that, Daisy?"

"I…I said it fits you to a 'T'" Daisy said quickly

"Thank-You! You think so? Well, I can't lie…I think it's BEAUTIFUL! Oh, I'm so EXCITED! Oh, wait…look at this" Peach ran off to her room.

_Well, I'm glad for Peach. Yeah, I really am. Just because SHE found someone and I didn't doesn't mean I'm jealous. Oh, snap out of it, Daisy, you know you're jealous. You'd better quit it. It already cost you A LOT…_

"Look! It's Mario's tux! I don't know why they delivered it to me…but anyway, look! Isn't it elegant? It's so sharp, isn't it?" Peach exclaimed

"I'd fit Luigi great!"

"What?"

"It…fits your soul mate!" gasped Daisy

"Ohh…thanks?" said Peach, looking at Daisy strangely.

"Don't…don't mention it" sighed Daisy

"By the way…Luigi's going to be the best man"

"So?" replied Daisy, somewhat aggressively.

"Well, you're going to be the maid of honor…"

"Your point?" demanded Daisy, now beginning to blush

"Oh, come off it, Daisy! You know what I'm aiming at! Please, can't you just forgive him and get it over with? You know you want to… " said Peach slyly

"N…NO I DON'T!" squealed Daisy

"Daisy…a good relationship isn't built on the memories of mistakes! It's built on love, enthusiasm, understanding…forgiveness! I should know!"

"But Mario's different. He's always had eyes for YOU…"

At this comment, Peach's face flushed.

"Ermm…actually, no, that's not true. There was Pauline" She said the last word they way most people would say the word 'manure'

Daisy gasped "Who's Pauline?"

"Mario's old girlfriend. And I mean old, **old** girlfriend" continued Peach, somewhat disgruntled. "He broke up with her before we met, but there you have it. He hasn't always had eyes for me" finished Peach, looking at Daisy somewhat pleased.

Daisy's brain was short-circuiting.

_OH MY **GOD**! SO **PEACH'S** OWN **FIANCE** HASN'T ALWAYS ADORED HER! WHICH MEANS…HE WASN'T **ALWAYS** UNDER HER SPELL! JUST LIKE **LUIGI**! HE ISN'T UNDER PEACH'S SPELL ANYMORE! BUT I…OH MY **GOD!**_

All Daisy could do was gasp. She did, though, feel rather relieved.

As if reading Daisy's mind, Peach continued

"Sure I was ticked when I found out Mario had an ex. But as I got to know Mario better, I realized something very significant. **The past isn't important. It's the present which counts. It's the present which makes a relationship worth living for. It's the present that matters.**"

Daisy just stared.

"So you see, Daisy…why throw away something this beautiful for something which happened so long ago? At least give him a chance…"

"But…but what if he doesn't want me anymore?" whispered Daisy, totally afraid.

"That's like saying Wario wouldn't want gold anymore. I KNOW he's heads over heels in love with you, Daisy. YOU know it too, don't hide it" smiled Peach

Suddenly, Daisy snapped back into reality, with a most roguish smile.

"Allrighty, then! IF Luigi makes the first move, and IF he's persistent, I'll give him a chance" grinned Daisy

"You GO Daisy! That's my girl" smiled Peach, feeling immensely happy herself.

"You're RIGHT, Peach! Why let the past interfere with such a beautiful thing!"

"That's right…besides…that tux **would** fit Luigi great" grinned Peach mischievously before walking off, laughing, leaving Daisy in an embarrassing daze.

**Well, tah-dah! Finally, I updated, and what do we have here! Could it be that the light of hope is shinning once more through the dark horizon? Is it possible that the heavy rains of despair have finally stopped in order to make room for the sunshine of happiness? Or is the dove of peace sailing through the battle field of misery?**

…

**Okay, I'll stop now. **

**Anyway, please review! Thank-you all for reviewing the last chapter! Review again!**


	15. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Never again, will I take sooo long to update. It was pretty annoying, I bet. Sorry People! You can kill me if you want! I've had A LOT of school competitions. Finally, I have time to update! To make up for it, this is a long chappie. Yay! But I'm touched! I had people asking me to update! How inspiring is that? Thank you to ****Bobisacoolname****, Marc5third3, and Vampireselene. You are the wind beneath my wings! Anyhow, Luigi's about to try and win Daisy's heart back…Can he do it? Or more importantly, will Daisy let him do it?**

**Read on!**

**PEACH'S CASTLE**

"Peach, Darling, could you come here a minute?" Mario asked, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"This tux is great, but I think that whoever made it had NO IDEA what my measurements were" Mario finished.

"What do you…" Peach asked, as she walked over to her fiancée, and then stopped abruptly, noticing the sight in front of her.

Mario stood in his tux, but the tux actually seemed to stand on him! In other words, it was much too big for him! What the heck happened? The last time Peach saw it, it was fine!

_Wait a minute…_ thought Peach

"Erm…Mario, that's not your tux" giggled Peach, as she walked over to him.

"What?" asked Mario, puzzled.

"That's Luigi's. You grabbed the wrong one!" gasped Peach, bursting with laughter.

"Oh, uh…gees. How stupid of me. I'll go change now" Mario said quickly, obviously embarrassed. He turned to leave.

"Oh, Mario, don't feel bad. It was a natural mistake" said Peach, giving Mario a little hug. "If fact, I think that's why I love you so much…you're so…funny"

"And you're so cheerful, princess. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you" Mario said, returning the hug tenderly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in…"

Mario and Peach turned around. There in the doorway was Daisy, looking extremely uncomfortable. The couple swiftly released each other.

"DAISY! No of course not, you weren't barging in, right Mario?" said Peach quickly, looking a little flustered.

"Of course…not" said Mario, coughing a little.

"Oh, great! Because I wanted to show you these, Peach! They just came in! Aren't they SO adorable?" Daisy squealed, shoving a bouquet of beautiful flowers into Peach's hands. "And the note he send with them…sigh…beautiful."

"Oh, Daisy, they're AWESOME. What color! What life! This shows he truly cares about you…will you forgive him now?" said Peach, a little timidly.

"Heck no! Flowers ARE great, but I need to know how much he **really** loves me. Let's see what else he can do to _win me back._" Daisy finished, smiling, a little evilly. With that, Daisy left the room.

Mario and Peach started at each other, dumbfounded.

For a long time.

Finally, Mario broke the silence.

"Peach, I don't think Daisy is being fair. Luigi really loves her, but he shouln't have to prove it to her by buying her things…" he spoke, obviously uncomfortable.

"I…I'm pretty shocked too, Mario. Normally Daisy isn't selfish, or mean. And, she did agree to give Luigi a second chance…this isn't right" she said, very upset. "But don't worry, she's just Daisy…In other words, she's over reacting. This will pass."

**LUIGI'S MANSION**

Luigi was laying down on his couch, in the living room. The T.V. was on, but he wasn't paying any attention to it. Instead, he was daydreaming with a light smile in his lips.

_I wonder if Daisy liked the flowers…they cost a pretty penny, but…if she likes them…it was worth it. I know I can be pretty…sentimental. As a man, that's a quality that I feel pretty self-conscious about, but I really can't help it. But I feel that meeting Daisy has given me something that I didn't have before…a little courage. And weirdly enough, I feel the fight we had…was what gave me the courage. I never could believe that I had in me what it takes to go after her…even if she seemed dreadfully angry. But I can do it…I can…_

"Or can you?" a sly voice said.

Luigi froze with fear, and his body tensed up. He looked up…only to see Mario hovering over him, a slight smirk in his face.

Luigi sighed, relieved and annoyed at the same time. "Mario, isn't the 'sneak up to Luigi and scare him' jig getting old already?" he asked, getting up.

"Not by a long shot, bro" said Mario, amused.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Luigi asked his brother

"You tend to speak out loud."

"Oh, _great_"

"Ah…I was over at Peach's today…"

Luigi perked up. "You were! Did Daisy get to see my flowers!"

"Yeah…" Mario replied, scratching the back of his neck, and looking down at the floor.

"Did she like them?"

"Yeah…"

"Did she…say something about me?"

"Yeah…"

Luigi looked as if he wanted to pull Mario's ears again. "**Tell me already**!"

Mario sighed "Well, she said she liked your flowers, but that she'd like…a little more effort on your part" he cringed.

There was silence

Luigi's face dropped, but instantly brightened up again.

"Alright, then. If that's what she wants, I'll give it to her" he said, with a determined expression in his face.

"Super Luigi to the rescue! No girl is too much trouble! No gift is too expensive! No cost is too much! He will fight until the end of the world until he meets love's MAD desires!" said Mario mockingly, in a deep voice, running around the room, pretending to fly. He could be very immature at times.

Luigi smirked "Yes. It's hard to believe that our good-looking, dashing, and _intelligent_ hero, Super Luigi, is actually related to Mario Mario, the weirdo. In actuality, Mario is Luigi's **older** brother, at least physically, but _no one_ would guess that fact by the way he acts." He finished, in a make-believe pompous voice.

"Ah…but here's something Super Luigi doesn't know. Mario is actually an alter ego for Commander Cool, who saves Luigi's neck whenever he goes into one of his…"

Luigi smacked the back of Mario's head.

"You know, Mario, one of these days I'm going to have a DNA test done to see if you're really my brother" Luigi joked

"Yeah, I know…I got carried away" Mario smiled sheepishly. "Go on now, do whatever you have to do to win your love back" he finished, turning to leave.

"See you" said Luigi, and headed in the direction of his room.

"…Although, if truth be told, I'm pretty sure the nurse switched bassinets at your birth, Luigi. Why else would you have such a handsome, popular, and genius broth…" Mario shouted from the door, laughing, before he was tackled to the ground by Luigi.

**PEACH'S CASTLE…NEXT MORNING **

"Daisy, pass the milk please"

"Huh…Oh, yeah…here…wait a minute…where's Sir Toadsworth? He's usually always here…"

"He's running an errand for me…Are you ok? You seem a little out of it today, and you're usually so cheerful in the morning…"

Peach and Daisy were having breakfast, even though it was actually a little late. Actually, they were pretty much having an unofficial brunch.

"I'm all right…just…wondering about something"

"Do I want to know?"

"You know what I'm wondering about, Peach. Don't act innocent"

"Yeah…I guess so. I don't like it, though"

"You're SO sensitive, Peach. But really, I'm not doing this to Luigi just to torture him…"

"Just to torture him?" asked Peach quizzically, but Daisy ignored her.

"I really want to see how much he's willing to go to win me back"

"Remember, though. If you toy around with someone's feelings, you'll wind up hurting them…"

"I won't…I mean…I will take him back. I LOVE HIM!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The two princesses looked at each other in surprise.

"Huh? That's weird…I wasn't expecting anyone" said Peach, ambling up to the front door and opening it.

For a moment, she just stood there, but she excitedly gasped.

"Daiseee! Look, look, look! Oh, my God, it's WONDERFUL! It's so BEAUTIFUL. I wonder how long it must have taken him to make it!" Peach squealed, red in the face.

"What? What is it?" cried Daisy, as she ran to the door as quick as she could in high heels…"OH…MY…GOODNESS…It's BEAUTIFUL!"

There, at the door, was a six feet tall greeting card with ruby-red hearts painted all over it. It also had many other little designs, such as roses, cupids, and angels. On the inside, written in BIG, **BOLD** letters, was the phrase "**Daisy, I Love You With All My Heart And Soul. Please Forgive Me…Luigi**"

Peach jumped up and down, and hugged Daisy tightly. "How splendid! Oh, come on, Daisy, let's get this card inside, call Luigi over and celebrate!" she tugged at Daisy's hand.

"Mmmm…wait a second, Peach. The card _is_ lovely, but…" Daisy finished, hesitantly.

Peach froze on the spot, shocked and angry.

"DAISY! Don't tell me that you still want MORE! What else could you possibly want! He spent his good money on flower already, and by the looks of it, he spent HOUR of his time decorating this card!" For the first time in a long time, Peach looked livid.

"Oh, come on, Peachy! I'm not really doing this to torture him! I'm not. But still! Don't you think that a guy should show a girl how much he loves her?" Daisy responded defiantly.

"YEAH! And he ALREADY DID! BUT SOMETIMES, THERE'S NO PLEASING _SOME_ PEOPLE!" Peach yelled, finally losing her composure (Hey, even princesses aren't perfect!) She couldn't believe it. Daisy, her usually sweet, kind friend, was acting like a stuck-up…snob.

"WELL _EXCUSE ME_ FOR NOT ALWAYS BEING A NICEY-NICEY, GOODY-GOODY, PERFECT LITTLE PRINCESS WHO _ALWAYS _ACTS LIKE A DOLL" Raged Daisy, ignited at once.

"OHH…THAT'S IT!" Cried Peach, and lunged towards Daisy, pulling her down, and pulling her hair. "HOW'S _THIS_ FOR NICEY-NICEY?" yelled Peach mockingly

"OWW, OWW, OWW, OWW, OWW! STOP IT, PEACH…I'M NOT _THAT_ MEAN!" Cried Daisy, attempting to free herself from Peach's clutch by slapping her friend in the face.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT MEAN…YOU'RE A VIPER!" screeched Peach, tearing part of Daisy's dress

"Ohhh…"hissed Daisy venomously "That was my best dress…WITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" with that, Daisy yanked at Peach's necklace, and snapped it.

Peach slapped Daisy…hard

Daisy was subdued at once, and let go of Peach, with her cheek still smarting.

Instantly, Peach felt a horrible guilt creep over her, and let go of Daisy.

"Sorry, Daze…But really…I won't let you go until you call Luigi!" she said

"I won't call that cheapskate until he…"started Daisy, until she noticed a small rustle in the bushes next to the door…Luigi

Unbeknownst to the two princesses, Luigi had carried the card all the way from his mansion to the princess's castle, had rang the door bell, and hid behind the bushes, waiting to see Daisy's reaction. He had witnessed the whole event, to stunned to move, but the word "cheapskate"…awoke something in him…he stepped up to the two princesses.

"No, I'm NOT a cheapskate, Daisy…And I'm pretty surprised that you think I am" said Luigi with an air of finality.

Daisy felt her face drain…"No, Luigi, I didn't mean it like that…I really didn't"

"But yet you did…don't you think that's too much drama already? People are going to get annoyed at this set up…they've been waiting AGES for us to get back together already…but you didn't take me back, even after you said you would. It really is too much angst…I know when I'm licked" finished Luigi, and walked away.

"Luigi…no…I…" Daisy was, once again, tongue tied when it came to talking to her guy. She was there, seeing the love of her life leaving, but yet, she didn't say anything…it was too much

Luigi wasn't going to stand for any more drama.

**Okay, people. Let me tell you that I KNOW that two conflict-filled chapters so close to each other aren't exactly pleasing, but it's the only way the plot is going to work out. **

**Besides, real life can sometimes be more eventful than we'd like! I would also like to mention that there are only about 2 or 3 more chapters to go, and don't worry, LuigixDaisy shippers, you won't be left disappointed…**

**And next time…I won't take so long to update. **

**Thank-You all! See you! Adios! Bye!**

**Lady 'Tendo**


	16. The Countdown Begins

**Hi people!…Uhhh…yeah…About my…cough…statement to update sooner…yeah. I didn't live up to it, huh? SO SORRY! I guess I shouldn't say I won't take long to update if I don't even know what's going to happen. SORRY! This chapter is mainly about Mario and Peach. But anyway, yeah, let's go on to the story.**

**Read On!**

Finally. After weeks of months, of planning, it all came down to this. Two weeks. Two weeks were all the time that was left before the big wedding day. All the clothes were set, all the people were hired, and all the guests were invited. Essentially, everything was prepared and ready to go…

Except…maybe the groom and bride…

**PEACH'S CASTLE**

"DAISEEE! Oh…My…God! Where is my purse! I'm late! I'm late!

I'M LATE! Gah!"

Peach was frantically searching around her room for her purse, knocking chairs and other stuff as she did.

"Princess, are you about ready to depart? You are late enough as it is to your manicure, or pedicure, or whatever it is that you're having done. I say, one of the most distinguishing traits for a princess is her punctuality, and quite frankly, you've more than disappointed…"

Sir Toadsworth voice droned on. He was (as usual) waiting to escort the princess to her beauty session, and by the looks of it, his patience was waning.

"H…Hold on a minute, Sir Toadsworth! Darn it! Where…Is…It!" The Princess was know kneeling over, trying to look for her purse under the bed.

"Seriously, now? Who will ever trust the reliability of the royal name after this? I mean, I can understand being 5 minutes late…maybe even 15 minutes, at best, but 25 minutes? For shame…"

"I said, hold on! I'll be there in a second! DAISSEEE!"

"Whoooaa! Peach! Calm down! What's the matter?" Daisy ambled into Peach's room. Looking stressed and concerned

"I can't find my purse? Have you seen it?" Peach was close to tears now…

"And furthermore, I hope that this little mishap will not carry on into your married life…"

Peach twitched…

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FRANTIC, HUH? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PREACHING ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE NOT PERFECT YOURSELF! WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU MISTOOK THE WINE FOR CRANBERRY JUICE? WHOA, THAT WAS AMUSING! WE HAD TO HAVE YOU SECLUDED FOR A WHILE THERE! I MEAN, WITH YOU SINGING ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ROSITA…AND YOU'RE WORRIED THAT I'LL GIVE THE ROYAL FAMILY A BAD NAME!"

Peach was livid. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were pools of rage.

Well, that was unexpected.

And loud.

VERY LOUD.

Daisy was staring at the princess with a dumbfounded expression, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

Sir Toadsworth was standing there, with his mouth half open, his face becoming more tinted crimson by the second.

After an uncomfortable silence, he spoke first.

"Well, Princess" he said, all of the pride in his voice gone, instead, it was somewhat squeaky "Well, you know, those two beverages are pretty much the same hue, and it would be pretty easy for anyone to…and that was a long time ago…BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!" He wailed, sounding more like a little kid that a royal retainer.

Peach was stunned.

"I…I'M SORRY, Sir Toadsworth! I don't know what came over me! I guess, I guess I was just stressed out. SORRY! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories! I really didn't" Peach cried

"Ummm…Peach, you have your purse slung over your shoulder" Daisy mumbled.

Peach stared, and cried even harder.

"God, I'm so stupid! So I'm late for nothing!"

Daisy and Sir Toadsworth walked over to Peach.

"Princess, I'm sorry as well. I should have known that you'd be sensitive, with your wedding being so soon now. I also apologize for my…erm…somewhat dull sermon. I tend to draw those out quite often, don't I?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't stress, Peach! You're responsible, I'm sure the people you're going to will understand if you explain what happened!" She smiled warmly

Peach sighed and smiled, hugging both Daisy and Sir Toadsworth.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, you're right. I am sensitive, as much as I hate to admit it. It's just that I'm afraid things will change with Mario after marriage. I mean, I won't always look as nice, and He'll be king! I don't know how he will react to ruling a Kingdom!" she sighed again

Daisy smiled. "If your love is as deep as everybody knows it is, you'll make it through anything, even if things will be more serious from now on"

"Quite right, Princess. Love is stronger than anything." Sir Toadsworth said

"Thanks! Now that I'm more composed, let's go, Sir Toadsworth! See you, Daisy!" And with that, Peach and Sir Toadsworth ran out the door.

Daisy waved and went back to her room. She sat down, and stared out the window, watching Peach and Sir Toadsworth head depart.

"I feel so happy for Peach…" she said sincerely, holding a train ticket in her hand.

**LUIGI'S MANSION**

"So, does it feel, bro? Your last couple of weeks as a bachelor**" **

"Heh. I don't feel any different. We're getting married, that's all. It's not like if we're getting invaded or anything. I'm good"

"You're totally terrified, aren't you?"

Mario and Luigi were sitting in the Rec room. The T.V. was on, but they weren't paying attention to it. They were drinking (Sodas, mind you) and talking.

Mario sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Okay, Okay, you've busted me. I'm scared. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Mario growled, turning towards his younger brother aggressively.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything! It's normal for you to be freaked out…I mean, it's a big step you're taking" Luigi said, moving away slightly from his brother.

Mario smirked.

"Sorry, Weedge. I guess it's all the tension and hassle this whole ordeal has been"

"You mean you're getting cold feet?" Luigi stared at his brother in shock. His brother, the one who fought bravely many times, against Bowser and many hideous other monsters, was scared of…

"Well, yes and no. I would never regret marrying Peach. She's an angel. But, when I marry, I'll be a king! A KING! I can battle a hoard of monsters, but I'm not sure if I can rule a kingdom. What if I let people down?" Mario spoke, fear in his voice.

Luigi sighed and spoke gently.

"Remember who you are. You're THE MARIO. Not just because of your strength, but because of you're intelligence and bravery. As a king, you would never let your subjects down."

Mario looked at Luigi strangely.

"I can always count on you to say the wussy stuff, huh?" he said, a sly smile curving at his lips.

"HEY!" Luigi cried, embarrassment and anger welling up inside him.

"Just joking Weedge. Thanks, I needed to hear that" Mario gave Luigi a pat on the back and exited the room.

"Ahh, Mario. I just hope your sense of humor doesn't drive Peach over the edge."

He chuckled, looking out the window, and absorbing the moonlight.

Ahhh. Another chapter done. I won't say when the next one is up, but it'll be killer for sure. THE WEDDING! Only two more chapters left in this story guys, so that means I have to start thinking about my next one. Perhaps a deeper story? I'm thinking something more…adult? But tell me what you guys think! I'm not sure yet, but I'll will soon. See ya later!

Lady Nintendo


	17. Their One and Only

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Howdy! Wow…it's been almost a whole month since I've updated…(Hides) But hey, since it was the last month of school, I had grinding, horrible finals, and…well I guess y'all can imagine…But now I'm free! FREE! For two glorious months! Yee-haw!**

**I guess you can tell which state I live in by now… sometimes the real me comes out in joyous times!**

**Anyway…enough said about me. Here it is, the long awaited chappy, the one, the only…next-to-last chapter! Oh, yeah, the wedding chapter also! _WARNING! Since this is a crucial chapter, it is long. _But it is filled with humor, romance, and tension, ESPECIALLY for Mario…what do I mean?...hmmm…**

**Let's read!**

**Mushroom Kingdom…Peach's Castle… 5:00 A.M.**

"Snrx...zzzzz…snnx" The Princess lay in bed, luxuriously spread in satin sheets, hugging a huge, fluffy feather pillow, deep in sleep…

"_And you, Mario Mario…do you take Princess Peach Toadstool as your beloved and lawfully wedded bride?"_

…

"_Mr. Mario?"_

"_I…I'm sorry Peach…I…I can't…I don't love you…My true love is…DAISY!"_

"NOOOOO! YOU **STUPID**, TWO-**TIMING**, LOUSY BAG OF…"

"PRINCESS!"

"Huh?"

Right in front of her stood a very, very confused Sir Toadsworth, with a somewhat upset look on his face.

"Really, Princess, all I did was tell you it was time to get up. There really was no need to call me astupid, two-timing…"

"Oh, no, Sir Toadsworth…I wasn't yelling at you, I just…had a horrible dream…"

The Princess said, somewhat embarrassed.

"A bride's nightmare before the wedding, eh? It seems somewhat clichéd, but I suppose it is perfectly understandable. Why, I remember when my own wedding day came about. My wife, who has now passed on to a better life, God bless her soul, was as jittery as a butterfly. It took a whole hour just to calm her down…"

"PEACH! WAKE-UP! THE TIME HAS COME!"

Both Sir Toadsworth and the Princess turned around. Daisy was running full speed towards Peach's bed, laughing her head off.

"DAISY!" Peach squealed, secretly happy that she wouldn't have to listen to Sir Toadsworth's story of his wedding dilemma.

"Come, on Peach, it's getting late! You've got to bathe, get dressed, get your make-up, your hair…Oh My God! So many things, so little time! Come on, get up!" Daisy said, dragging Peach out of bed.

"But…what time is it?...5:00 A.M.?" Peach exclaimed, looking at the clock

"But the wedding's not until 1:00 P.M.!"

"Oh, Peach, with all the stuff we need to do to you, we'll be lucky if we're ready on time! Now come on!" Daisy said, dragging her best bud out of her room by the arm

Sir Toadsworth stared, and, in a most uncharacteristic comment said to himself

"Good Heavens, I'm certainly glad **_I _**was born male…"

"Get in there, and hurry and get clean! I'll give you 45 min. tops, ok?" Daisy said, practically shoving Peach into the royal washroom.

Peach walked in, awed at what she saw. The whole bath tub (and it was huge!) was already filled with hot, steamy water, with rose petals, and aromatic oils. To the side of the tub were Peach's bathrobe and her underclothes, plus cream and deodorant.

"Wow…Daisy…you took care of everything! I was just thinking of taking a quick shower…"

"WHAT! The lady who spent so much time fussing over her wedding, taking a 'quick shower'? No way! Just relax! I took care…of everything!" Daisy gave her friend a big grin, and left.

"Wow…it looks sooo inviting…and mmmmm…lavender scent…she really knows me well" Peach sighed, and blissfully submerged herself into the soothing water

**Mushroom Kingdom…Mario's House… 5:00 A.M.**

"ZZZZZZZ" Mario rolled over, stretched, and snored again.

**Mushroom Kingdom…Peach's Castle… 5:45 A.M.**

"That's it Peach, come on!"

"Yes, Yes, I'm coming out! Give me a minute!"

"Well then, make it a quick minute, because we have work to…!"

"I'm out! I'm out" Peach said, bursting out of the washroom, panting

"Really, Daisy I wasn't going to…ummm…who are they?" Peach pointed at several people inside the room.

"Oh, we're the stylists, Princess" said a thin, Toad woman with heavy-make up. "I'm your hair stylist"

"Oh, and I'm the make-up stylist!" said a shy, young Toad lady, (who looked so exited she probably could have fainted,) smiling brightly "I'm honored to serve the princess!"

"We'll give you your pedicure and manicure too" said two other Toad women, smiling brightly

"We may not look like it, but we're the top in our field! We've helped all the all the V.I.P's in the Mushroom Kingdom! It would be a joke if we didn't aid the Princess in her most important day!" Said the make-up stylist, her cheeks flushed

"Gee, thanks to you all! I appreciate the help!" She said cheerfully, but quickly whispered to Daisy "You know, I was planning to ask my regular staff members to help me out"

Daisy gasped and shook her head "Nuh-uh. They're the best of the best, Peach! If you let them do it, you'll look drop-dead gorgeous! I'm not saying that your regular staff isn't good, you're the princess after all, but…yeah, today is your day!"

"Now, just sit down right here and we'll commence the magic! Of course, you're so pretty already Princess, but after we're done you'll…you'll look …downright _SEXY_!

Said the make-up stylist innocently (or as innocently as a comment like that could get)

There was a long and awkward silence after that.

"Uh…well I…OK!" said a very flushed Peach, but happy, nevertheless.

**Mushroom Kingdom…Mario's House… 5:45 A.M.**

"Snxxx…no…no cummerbund…zzzzz…I don't wanna…no" Mario mumbled, then turned over.

**Mushroom Kingdom…Peach's Castle… 9:45 A.M.**

"Whew…that was exhausting!...But the results were worth it! Even if it took sooo long, but hey! You look like an ANGEL" Said the Hair Stylist, wiping sweat from her forehead, and helping herself to another stick of gum. "Here you go? What do you think?" she said anxiously, handing the Princess a mirror.

"Oh…my…God…It's beautiful…so beautiful…Thank-You! Thank-You So Much!" said Peach, utterly astounded at what she saw.

Her hair was done up in a very elegant bun, slick and shiny, but some of her hair was still lose, and it floated wavily around her hair and back in lovely tresses. Finally, a single strand of hair that was coquettishly curled drifted near her face, adding to her allure. To top it all of, light glitter was sprayed into her hair. Not to much that it would make her look cheesy, but just enough so that she would glitter slightly in the sunlight.

"And your face looks perfectly dazzling and elegant, too, Princess! I must say, pink is really your color! Do you like it, Your Highness?" The make-up stylist said, sweating with expectation…

"It is lovely! Simply stunning! No wonder you're the top in your field!" Peach said, throwing a reassuring smile at the young Toad, who instantly released her breath in relief.

Her eyeshadow was a light, shimmering cherry pink, and her eyelashes were done up nice and long. Light blush on her cheeks, creamy toner, and sharp eyeliner added to her charm. To accentuate her beauty even more, her lips were coated with a deep crimson pink (not quite red) and a clear lip gloss.

Her hands were done up in a beautiful French manicure, totally shiny! And her toenails were also perfectly done!

Overall, she looked beautiful, innocent, and absolutely joyful. All the women in the room were teary-eyed and happy for the princess. The day she had yearned for, longed for, and awaited for had finally come, and it was obvious by the Princess's face, that she couldn't be any happier.

Finally, Daisy broke the silence.

"Well, Peach, let's get you all dressed. And the, I've got to get ready. See, aren't you glad I made you get up early?" She said chirpily, and smiled.

Peach also smiled warmly and got up.

"Yes, you're right. Let's get going. I suppose we'd better…ohhh" she said, suddenly stopping, a preoccupied look on her face.

"Peach? What is it?" asked Daisy

"Well, I wonder if Mario has gotten out of bed yet…you know, he's pretty forgetful…even on his own wedding day" sighed Peach "Besides, I want him too look his best, and his idea of elegant is adding gel to his hair" finished Peach

"Ohhh…don't worry, Peach. I took care of _that…_just trust me"

Said Daisy, a sly, mischievous smile curling at her lips

"O…ok Daisy…whatever you say…" Peach replied, not entirely sure what Daisy meant, and not entirely sure she wanted to know.

**Mushroom Kingdom…Mario's House… 9:45 A.M.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"zzzznx…huh?...wha…ugh…"

Mario awoke, groggy eyed and dazed. As soon as he heard the alarm, he automatically turned it off and lay back down on the bed, as was usual of him. He totally forgot about the wedding. All he wanted was to sleep…to sleep…to-

DING-DONG!

"WHAT! WHAT! I…oh…that's probably Luigi…yawn…I guess he came to wake me up…that's so like him…" he yawned, got up, stretched, and walked to the door…then stopped.

"OH MAN! HOW THE HECK COULD I FORGET! MY WEDING! I…I NEED TO GET READY…AND…OH! THE DOOR…THE DOOR! THE DOOR!"

Yelled Mario, and ran to open it.

"Luigi! Thank God! You know, for once I'm really glad you…WHOA! WHAT THE!…"

Mario stood there mouth open and not moving because what he saw caused him to be very and incredibly shocked.

And, really, not many things can cause Mario to be unbelievably and incredibly shocked.

In front of him, stood an unknown Toad…man. But he wasn't just a man, Oh No; Mario would have wished he was just a man.

Because not every man carried a bag, and had a hair dryer hanging out of his belt.

Because really, what type of man carried a hair dryer in his pocket?…Unless…

"Mr. Mario? Hello! Oh My _God_! This is _such_ an honor! To help the brave hero of our land in his moment of need! Ahhh…it's more than I can say! I'm _sooo_ happy " said the man, and entered Mario's house without further ado.

"We'll then, let's get started, eh? Oh my stars! This is going to be fun!" He said, practically shoving Mario into his own house.

"Fun? W…WAIT! Who ARE you?" asked Mario, who by now was more than a little disgruntled.

"Me? I'm Daisy's stylist AND friend from Sarassaland! She asked me if I could help Princess Peach's fiancé to prepare for his wedding and I was only _too happy_ to oblige. After all, a man does need to look his best, and I can help you get there. But we need to hurry if we want you ready on time. Not that I'll need to do _too_ much work. And stop fusing! Everything is going to be _alright_" he giggled

"N…No, I don't think it will…and wait…Daisy? Stylist?...Oh no, I don't need a stylist! In fact right now my brother…he's on his way here right now…" Mario said quickly, rubbing his sweaty neck uneasily.

"Oh, Luigi? No, Daisy sent a messenger telling him not to come…she wants you to be a surprise! Now then, let's see your hair…Oh, horrors! This won't do! I think maybe a nice, quick, hot oil treatment…Yes! Oh, come on! This _will_ be _fun_!" the stylist said, dragging Mario into his kitchen, while laughing freely

"NO!…I…I don't _wanna_ have **FUN**! No OIL! **NO** OIL! LUIGIIIIII!" wailed Mario, while hanging on to the door frame.

"Oh come now! Stop being such a baby! Really, what would your friends say if the saw you now? HAHAHAHA!" Shouted the stylist wildly, and with a final, strong pull, managed to drag a very unwilling Mario into the kitchen.

**Mushroom Kingdom…The Grand Palace Garden … 12:45 P.M.**

The lawn was perfectly manicured and the air was fresh with bright, clean flowery scent. By this time, all the guests were assembled in the appropriate places, and security was tight. The priest (minister, pastor, judge) was waiting at the foot of the altar, Mario was sweating bullets, and Luigi and Daisy (Best Man and Maid of Honor) were waiting for Peach's Grand Entrance.

"Hey Mario…looking good" giggled Daisy silently

Mario cast Daisy a wry smile

"Hahaha…yeah, don't I look cute…oh man, Daisy…that was…that was so…oh well…Leo _did_ do a good job, didn't he?" chuckled Mario, a little uneasily. As much as he hated to admit it, he did notice a big change in his appearance, for the better. His skin was radiant, his mustache perfectly straight and…soft? He had no idea how Leo, the stylist, had managed to get it like that…and his hair…it was sleek, soft, and shiny, and it floated lightly in the happy breeze…

"Nervous, brother?" asked Luigi softly, while giving his brother an encouraging smile.

"How could I be nervous when I marry the woman I love?" Mario said lovingly, and sighed. (Nevertheless, he was still sweating)

Suddenly, the grand orchestra began to play. Soft, but crystal clear harmonious notes of love wafted through the air, announcing the entrance of the Mushroom Kingdom's beloved Monarch, the Princess Peach. Immediately, all the guests rose in eager ecstasy…as the procession started…the flower girls…(which were two lucky little girls chosen by the court)…the ring boy…and finally…Peach.

The guests, which were usually awed by Peach's beauty even on a normal day, now gasped at the astounding, beyond belief splendor and exquisiteness of the lovely Princess.

She looked like an innocent cheery seraph heading for heaven. Since her father was long gone, walking her down the isle was none other than Sir Toadsworth, who looked proud and teary-eyed at the same time.

Mario's eyes widened, and he gasped slightly. Daisy beamed, and Luigi stifled a sob.

Finally, Peach reached the altar, exchanged a loving smile with Mario, and the Priest signaled for everybody to sit.

"We are gathered here today to join Mario Mario and Peach Toadstool in Holy Matrimony. Under presence of God, we will join these two souls, so that they may be not two, but one. May they live happily together, so that they may live cherishing another's presence, forever and ever. Amen"

"Amen"

"Please be seated. A reading from the book of…"

After the readings and the sermon were done, Daisy and Luigi approached Mario and Peach both and presented them with the rings. The Priest asked for the spouses to say their vows.

Mario held the ring in his hand, stared intently at Peach, and said "Peach, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. With this ring, I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." He then placed the ring on Peach's finger.

Peach then took her ring from Daisy and smiled at Mario, then said "I Peach, affirm my love to you, Mario, and with this ring, I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Mario, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live" and slipped her ring in Mario's finger.

The priest then asked Mario

"I ask you Mario Mario, do you take this woman, Peach Toadstool, as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in health and sickness, and through richness and poverty?"

"I do"

"And do you Peach Toadstool, take this man, as your lawfully wedded man, for better or worse, in health and sickness, and through richness and poverty?"

"I do"

"If there is anyone here that knows why this marriage should not be done about, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Silence

"I now decl…"

"STOP THIS DARN WEDDING!"

"What the…"

"Who?.."

"My God…"

There was Bowser, Towering High Above The mushroom kingdom subjects, with a wholly…dazed…unfocused…and…vague look on his face.

"I JAN'T LET PEACHY BABY DARRY THIS…HIC…THIS…TRAMP! SHE 'OLD ME SHE…HIC…L…LOVED ME…SHE 'OLD ME H…H…HERSE'F!"

Peach looked both livid and surprised, while Mario suppressed a bug-eyed look at Peach

"BOWSER! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES! WHY THE HECK DID YOU COME TO THE WEDDING? YOU SURE AS HECK WEREN'T INVITED AND HOW IN HEAVEN DID YOU GET PAST SECURITY!" yelled a very infuriated Peach, looking as if she could kill him with a single glare

"I FLEW, BABE, I 'LEW! BUT YOU JAN'T BARRY MARIO…YOU LOVE 'E! 'ESIDES…MARIO…IS REALLY…A WOMAN!"

For a small, and really small, while, you could have heard a pin drop.

…

But not for long…

"Bowser…are you _DRUNK_?" asked a very stunned, and chuckling, Luigi.

"OF COURSE HE'S DRUNK, DARN IT!" Yelled Daisy, enraged (even though part of her really wanted to laugh) "HE PROBABLY WANTED TO DROWN HIS MISERY! SECURITY! SECURITY!"

"OH, DON'T DAISY…I'LL TAKE CARE OF **_HIM_**!" said an extremely infuriated Mario "I'LL BE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!"

And Mario, Proving to Peach yet another time that he was worthy to be called her knight in shining armor, picked up Bowser easily, and with a fling that amazed even his most avid fans, threw him far, far to another dimension, all the while muttering things that probably shouldn't be heard by younger audiences.

There was then massive applause, and cheering…and laughter, undoubtedly, from the guests

"And you were worried about being a good King" chortled Luigi, patting his somewhat crimson brother on the back "Well, you sure proved yourself worthy"

Peach beamed happily as ever, as Mario resumed his place

The Priest continued

"If there are no more interruptions, I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The Couple looked at each other for a moment, and in an instant, they shared a kiss that showed excitement, kindness, passion, but most of all…pure love. It showed all the devotion they had for each other; a kiss that officially intertwined their fates, destinies, and future.

The whole kingdom stood up and applauded at that historic moment. Loud, loud cries of joy! Camera lights flashed in all dictions and the T.V. Crew went wild. There were calls of well bidding, laughter, and tears galore. It was the day that marked a new beginning for the Kingdom, and the day that the two most cherished couple finally became one.

After the two finally broke apart, Sir Toadsworth brought the crowns, and placed, first, Mario's crown, declaring him King of all the Mushroom Kingdom.

The crowd went wild with uncontained euphoria.

Then, Peach's Crown, proclaiming her Queen of all her land.

The crowd cheered restlessly with unleashed exhilaration.

Mario turned towards his new bride and in a loving whisper, said "Well, _honey_, now we're moving on up"

Peach giggled and replied softly, "We sure are, _dear_"

And with that, the newlyweds kissed tenderly and hit the dance floor, as they joined the massive festivities that were about to follow; their first dance as ONE.

**Mushroom Kingdom…The Grand Palace Garden … 2:45 A.M.**

"Whew! Now THAT was a party! Man, I don't think I've even danced so much! And I used to hate dancing!"

"Well, bro, it was a great bash! It was great! And I mean, the wedding was sweet, romantic…a little eventful, true but hey…it added a punch there, didn't it…sigh"

Mario and Luigi were having one final man-to-man talk before Mario and Peach departed on their honeymoon to Neon Heights and Windmillville. Peach just said she was going to tell Sir Toadsworth some final instructions before they went.

"It was great, you know. I felt real happy there for you guys. Of course, it would have been better if I had someone to dance with, but what…Mario, what the heck!"

Mario now had Luigi pinned against the wall, an annoyed and mad expression on his face.

"Look, Luigi. I'm your older bro, and I'm sick and tired of how long this has been going on. I thought you seriously had gotten over Daisy, but it's obvious that you still love her. I mean, you could _feel_ the tension between you two at the altar, and I saw you guys sneak looks at each other…"

"But I…" Luigi started to say

"Shut up and let me finish. You guys are two old to be playing kid games, and by now you two should have made up. So she has some flaws and anger-management issues. So what! You're not perfect either, Mr. Wuss! I happen to know that Peach snores rather loudly…weird, huh? A beauty like her…But I still love her! And I may have a slight binge-eating problem, but what the hey! Get over it! There's no such thing as flawless love! Because we're HUMAN!" Mario finished, panting for breath.

Luigi was astounded, and speechless

"Do you know where she is, huh? About half an hour ago she left! LEFT! With a train ticket in her hand! She's going back to Sarassaland! For GOOD! Luigi, you've got to go after her! NOW! GO!" Mario said, rather desperately, pushing Luigi towards the door.

"But… I can't…she won't" Luigi stammered, unsure of what to do. The Mario decided for him.

He gave Luigi a good, solid, manly, slap.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled, as he rubbed his sore check

"Go. You can't let your love leave, not now. If don't go, you really are a wuss. For once in your life, don't be scared. " Mario released him, as he saw Peach coming down the stairs, listening to Sir Toasworth's endless safety lecture

"Mario! Are you ready to go!" asked Peach with a radiant smile, as she took Mario's arm "Good-bye, Luigi, see you soon!" she said sweetly

"Umm…yeah, bye…Well, gotta run. Send me a post card!" and with that, Luigi took off running towards the night, fast and determined.

"Where is he going?" Peach asked, bewildered.

Mario smiled "To claim his better half"

**Tah-Dah! Whew…that was a long one. I'm tired…hehe. But oh well! Here it is! Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you liked. "Hearts Aglow", I got your tip, and I decided to use it, even if I did change it around a little! Thanks for the tip! And thanks to ****kirara the cute hell cat**** and ****sasukeuchiha180****, new reviewers! Yay! See you!**

**Lady Nintendo**


	18. The Dulcet End

**Hello, everyone!!! Okay, it's been two and a half years since I updated this fic…wow…pretty freaking long. All I can say is, life happened, and my story unfortunately took a backseat to it. But I couldn't abandon it, not after so many people asked for the end…so here it is, FINALLY!**

**BY the way, its SUPER long…so just so you know, it's quite a read :)**

**Mushroom Kingdom…3:45 A.M.**

Luigi ran, ran as fast as he could toward the train station…sweat dripped from his forehead, and his legs ached from exhaustion. His body was giving all that it could, and adrenaline rushed through his veins, both from physical effort and from nerves. He had no idea what it was he was going to do…or if there was even anything that COULD be done by now…but he knew ONE thing…

The love of his life was walking out of his life, and he wasn't going lose her without a fight.

**The Mushroom Kingdom Train Station…4:00 A.M.**

"LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS IN RIDE 345 TO SARASALAND!!! ALL PASSENGERS **MUST** BOARD IMMEDIATELY!!!**"**

The loudspeakers in the train station echoed loud and coldly, with a metallic feel in their sound. Or at least, that's how it appeared to Princess Daisy, as she stood near the train platform, distressed and panicked about her next move.

_What do I do? Oh God, what do I do now…do I leave?…No, no, I should go back. It was my fault…yes, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have ignored him at the reception, I should have at least said goodbye…He would never forgive me now…but…perhaps…Luigi…no…_

Daisy's thoughts were in a frenzy, and in her state, she didn't realize she was the only passenger left to board the train. She passed the platform back and forth, unsure of what to do…go back, run back, or leave. Forever.

_But I admit…to myself…I am so stubborn…so, so stubborn. And look where it's gotten me…heartache…only this time, the hurt, the pain…are unbearable…_

**MEANWHILE**

Luigi was almost there…Peach's Castle was quite a way off from the train station, and Luigi's energy was nearly depleted…but still, he ran on.

However, as he ran, horrible thoughts began to fill his mind…

_Who are you kidding here, Luigi? She called you a cheapskate. There is NO way she wants you back. She didn't even make an effort to TALK to you during the reception…_

Luigi's pace slowed down considerably. A shiver of fear ran down his spine…

_And after all, seriously, ha, just who do you think you are? You think you're someone? Anyone at all? You're mistaken…you don't __DESERVE__ to love!_

At this Luigi stopped dead in his tracks.

Panting, he wiped the sweat from his brow.

_But no…_

Luigi thought, and in a state of unforeseen determination, began the final sprint

_I DO DESERVE TO LOVE!!!_

**Back in the Train Station**

"Excuse me, Princess?"

Daisy looked up, as if in a daze

Before her stood a security guard, looking a bit concerned.

"I hate to intrude, Princess, but the train just about to leave. You must board now if you wish to catch the ride to Kingdom Sarasaland, or else I'm afraid we will have to make the trip without you. However, if you wish to arrange a later trip, I can always do that for you…"

The security guard said, a bit preoccupied with how troubled the Princess looked.

Daisy sighed, and took a long breath to collect herself. She looked around. On board, she could see several passengers staring at her, some, with curiosity, others, with a look of annoyance at being held up.

She turned around to look at Mushroom Kingdom, which was enveloped in darkness.

There was no trace of Luigi. A lone tear slid down Daisy's cheek…

"Princess?...Are you alright?"

Asked the security guard, now genuinely concerned for the sovereign.

Daisy nodded, holding back tears with tremendous effort

"Yes…yes, I'm fine…"

"Will you be boarding this train?"

The security guard asked

Daisy hesitated, but then answered firmly

"Yes"

**Back with Luigi**

Luigi ran the final mile, full of determination. He could see the train station now, straight ahead. He panted with exhaustion, but made it to the train station…

He looked around, and his heart dropped

The train, the train carrying Princess Daisy, could be seen about a mile down the train tack, slowly gaining momentum….

She was gone…

Luigi laughed derisively, with two tears sliding down his checks.

_All that effort, all that effort for nothing. God, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have even tried_

Luigi thought. But suddenly, he had a visit from two old friends of his

BRAIN: Hello, remember moi?

INSTINCT: AND me?

_What the HEY?!?!?! _Thought Luigi.

BRAIN: So normally me and this guy tend to disagree on many things…but this time, we FINALLY agree on something

INSTINCT: You ARE an idiot

_The heck?!?!? _

BRAIN: You see, Luigi, not even trying is pretty much the synonym for being dead. When you're dead, you don't feel anything. No pain, of course, but also, no love or happiness

INSTINCT: And what sort of life is that? To live on without the very substance that makes life worth living, you might as well be dead. To obtain joy, you must always have two things present in your heart: hope, primarily, and courage

BRAIN: And right now, you have neither

INSTINCT: Nobody said that life wasn't going to hurt, Luigi. All people said was to have faith. Faith that no matter how bad things get, no matter how hopeless things seem, everything will always turn out for the best .

BRAIN: Of course, you have to put in some effort too…so will you?

INSTINCT: WILL YOU!?!?!?

Luigi gasped, his strength and focus coming back to him. He had had an epiphany, and the voices were right…

"I WILL!!!!!"

And with that, Luigi ran towards the train, which was pretty far by now, going faster and faster every minute.

But Luigi was faster. Like a lightening bolt, he dashed towards the train, a green streak of light barely visible against the darkness of the night. Having caught up to it, he did something which even Mario, in his strongest moments, would probably have never attempted.

He grabbed on to the back railing of the train and pulled with superhuman strength that he had never in his life possessed before. But then again, he had never possessed so strong a love. Grunting, he dug his feet into the tracks and held on, attempting the impossible, to stop a train in motion

The train instantly began to slow down and to emit enormous puffs of smoke. The engine groaned loudly.

Inside, people were pretty panicked

"What in blazes?!?!?!"

"Mom, I'm scared!"

"Hey Conductor, what's going on?"

The passengers were in a flurry, including Princess Daisy.

The train finally came to a stop. Luigi felt like he had developed a hernia.

"HEY YOU!!! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!???"

The train conductor shouted, as he stepped angrily off the train. Back in the train station, a hoard of policemen could be seen running down the tracks.

"DAISY!!! DAISY!!! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!!!"

Luigi shouted, running amongst the train cars.

At this, Daisy gasped. She looked out the window, and saw Luigi, maniacally running back and forth.

_GASP! HE CAME!!!_

"PRINCESS Daisy to you, sir. And I'm sure the Princess would not care to associate herself wit the likes of YOU. Gentlemen, take this ruffian away!" The train conductor shouted at the policemen, who had just caught up with Luigi. Gruffly, they apprehended him.

"NO!! I NEED TO SPEAK TO DAISY!! PLEASE…PLEASE.!!!" Luigi shouted, struggling to get free

"LET HIM GO"

Everyone stared at the strong voice that was heard from behind the chaos. There, with a firm stance, stood Daisy. In surprise, the policemen loosened their hold on Luigi, and he broke free, and scampered towards Daisy.

"Daisy…I…I…I LOVE YOU."

Lugi said, faltering at first, but then speaking in the strongest, firmest tone he had ever used.

Daisy's eyes popped opened, and she walked closer to Luigi.

"If I ever hurt you, know that I can never apologize enough for having done so. I'm just a man, Daisy, and a far-from perfect man at that. But in all my imperfection, I know one thing. Heaven sent me an angel, when I thought my life was a living hell. And coward as I may be, I'm not going to let that angel get away " Luigi stopped, and moved towards Daisy…he grabbed her hand. But before he could go on, Daisy, barely who had barely been able to hold back her tears, burst out saying

"Oh, LUIGI!!! You did this…you came here…you stopped this TRAIN…for a foolish, headstrong, and stubborn princess as me? After the way I treated you…after all that I did to you…and yet you still love me? Luigi…I love you…but I don't deserve you"

Daisy said, barely understandable as she tried to talk while crying

Luigi grabbed her waist, and held her lovingly. He looked her straight in the eyes, and said:

"All that proves that you're only human, like me. Nobody is perfect. I will always be a sensitive, jumpy, schizophrenic man" said Luigi, half laughing by now "And you, a strong, determined woman. And I love you just the way you are…and now I ask you…"

Luigi took a deep breath, and clutched Daisy tighter

"Do you want to be with me now, and spend the rest of our lives together?"

There was silence. The train conductor stared, the policemen stared, even the passengers stared in awe. Nobody minded being delayed now…

Daisy, in a moment of joy, smiled suddenly, and shouted:

"YES!!! I do, Luigi, I DO!!!"

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him, and everybody in the scene cheered and clapped as the lovers exchanged one true kiss of love, under the magical cover of the night.

MUSHROOM KINGDOM, ONE YEAR LATER

"Hurry up, Daisay! You're gonna be late!"

"I know, I KNOW!!! Stop rushing me, you know how I get if I'm rushed!!!"

Daisy was finishing putting on her heels, and stood up, radiant in her wedding dress. She smiled, a smile full of happiness and exuberance, and walked towards Peach.

"Well, after all, this is probably THE biggest day in your life…you wouldn't want to be late for THAT, right?" Peach said, grinning joyfully

"No, of course not…I'm just so HAPPY, I don't know what to do! How do I look?!"

"Absolutely stunning! Come on, let's get going! The whole Mushroom Kingdom, plus the entirety of Sarasaland, is waiting!"

And with that, the two princesses rushed out the door

**MEANWHILE**

Luigi was already standing at the altar, Mario right next to him…

Luigi was looking sharp, with his hair sleeked back, his mustache perfectly groomed, and dressed in an elegant white tux.

"Nervous, bro?" whispered Mario covertly

"Not any more than I was when I saw Daisy's stylist standing outside my mansion this morning"

Laughed Luigi. He turned and looked at Leo, who gave him a flamboyant wink.

Luigi coughed and looked away immediately

"Well, Luigi, all I can say is, I'm so happy for you…you were really brave, brother…And you see, life does turn out for the better"

"Now I know it does" Smiled Luigi

Suddenly, organ music started playing, and everyone in the crowd (which was immense) stood up

Luigi stared, and was instantly mesmerized when he saw the beauty that was walking down the aisle. Daisy's hair was tied back in a simple ponytail (she had absolutely REFUSED to have it done otherwise) And her make up was simple yet beautiful…her eyes were painted a light gold, with luscious lashes, rosy cheeks, and a light golden lipstick.

Daisy's Father, King of Sarasaland, smiled, kissed his daughter, and took a seat.

Daisy walked up to the altar, where the minister began to speak

"Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Her Most Highest Sovereign, Princess Daisy, with Luigi Mario…"

After the normal wedding proceedings were done, and it was time for the bride and groom to exchange rings, Luigi took his ring, and laughingly, asked Daisy

"Daisy, I'm going to make this short and sweet. I promise that, despite my many shortcoming, I will accept and love you just the way you are, and do my best to be the best husband I can be" He placed the ring on her hand

Daisy, smiling, said

"Same here. I promise to love you, and to be the best woman I can for you, despite my faults, which are many. But always be sure that I will love you" And with that, she placed the ring on his hand

The minister turned to Luigi and said

"Luigi Mario, do you take this woman, Princess Daisy, as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in health and sickness, and through richness and poverty?"

"I do"

"And do you Princess Daisy, take this man, as your lawfully wedded man, for better or worse, in health and sickness, and through richness and poverty?"

"I do"

"If there is anyone here that knows why this marriage should not be done about, speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was silence…Mario had made sure Bowser wouldn't ruin this one

The minister smiled

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride"

Luigi, radiant, took off her veil, and he and Daisy united their lives through a wonderful, passionate, loving kiss.

The whole crowd cheered mightily, and Luigi and Daisy, laughing with joy, scampered down the aisle, ready to begin their new lives.

**Mushroom Kingdom…The Grand Palace Garden … 3:15 A.M.**

Luigi and Mario stood by themselves, off in a corner…Daisy and Peach were laughing and crying and saying good-bye over and over, like typical females

"Well bro, all I can say is that I'm going to miss sneaking into your mansion and scaring the living daylights out of you…."

Mario said, trying to repress a few tears

"Now don't tell me that my big brother Mario, the undisputable hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, is getting teary! Wow, for once, it's not me who's crying"

Laughed Luigi, hugging Mario

"Hey, don't disparage my masculinity, bro. But with you moving to Sarasaland now, well…life just ain't gonna be the same around here"

Grinned Mario, albeit a little sadly

"Well, even though I AM moving to Sarasaland now, I'm going to be in The Kingdom a lot. We'll be tighter than ever! You're my bro, after all…besides"

said Luigi, lowering his voice…

"I have a feeling that you and Peach are going to have a LOT to be thinking about over the next few months"

Luigi said slyly

"Perhaps…a little someone?"

Mario gasped loudly, his eyes popping out incredulously

"How did YOU know!!!??? We hadn't told anyone yet!!!"

"I borrowed your Spy Ear"

Laughed Luigi

Mario stared, dumbfounded, then laughed as well

"Ah, you little devil!"

"Little? Look who's speaking!!!"

"Luigi!!! Time to go!!!"

Shouted Daisy from the foyer of the house. The couple was headed to Beanbean Kingdom for their honeymoon

"Coming!!!" Luigi shouted

He then hugged Mario

"Take care, bro. See you soon!"

"Bye Luigi!!! Have a good time!!! We'll expect you at the castle after the honeymoon!"

Luigi ran off to join Daisy, and they entered the chariot in which they were to ride off in

"Bye Luigi! Bye Daisy!!!"

Yelled Peach, crying from excitement, as she and Mario stood, hand in hand, watching the couple ride off

"BYE!!!! See you in Two months!!!!"

Yelled Luigi and Daisy, and Mario and Peach faded from sight.

Luigi sighed, and settled into the chariot. He looked at Daisy, who was beaming, her face tear stained, not from sadness, but out of pure contentment.

"So…happy, Daisy?"

Asked Luigi, as he took her hand in his

"You know I am…so, so very much"

"Happy to have married this weird, yet strangely dazzling man?"

Grinned Luigi, moving closer to her. Daisy laughed, and placed her hands in Luigi's shoulder

"And happy to have married this domineering, yet perfectly splendid Princess?"

Cooed Daisy, as the newlyweds moved even closer together

"You know I am…so very, very, _very _much"

And with that, the pair shared a sweet kiss, as the chariot moved on, away from the Kingdom that had seen so much, which had shared so much of their lives, and onto the realm of their new beginning.

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, so it's been a while, of course, but the important thing is, I came and finished it. **

**SORRY that it freaking took forever!!!**

**I don't know when I'll be writing more stories (I am in college now, after all), but hey, who knows!**

**Anyways, comment!!!**

**Love you all!!**

**Lady Nintendo**


End file.
